Fairest
by HelloGorchess
Summary: After 12 years of being safely hidden from evil, 18 year old Cat Ambrosius runs away, and ends up becoming a member of Fairy Tail. Friendships are made, a special relationship with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer is ignited, and Cat finally begins to feel safe and loved again. But when you're the baby sister of the most evil Mage of all time, you can never stay safe for too long..
1. Ecaterina

**"The fact is that we have no way of knowing if the person who we _think _we are is at the core of our being. Are you a decent girl with the potential to someday become an evil monster, or are you an evil monster that thinks it's a decent girl?"  
**

**\- Derek Landy. **

**Prologue: Ecaterina**

**12 Years Prior**

It was the beginning of spring, and it was truly beginning to look beautiful in the environment surrounding six year old Cat Ambrosius. Her mother had finally let her go outside after her lessons were finished for the day, and she immediately took advantage of it. She ran into her bedroom and slipped on her favorite tutu, and her colorful tank top to match it. She then slipped on her play shoes and ran back out of her bedroom, making her way towards the door before her mother stopped her.

"Remember what I said, baby. Stay close to the house." Stefani Ambrosius said. Cat nodded quickly and got out of her mom's grip.

"I know mommy!" She said, running towards the door again. She opened it and ran out of the little cottage, making her way towards the rural meadow that a couple of feet away.

Stefani walked over to the window and watched her daughter play alone in the fields, with a huge smile on her face. Oh, how she wished she could go back to the days where she was carefree, and not fearing for the life of hers or her loved ones. She watched Cat pick up a dead flower and moved her fingers around it, instantly bringing it back to life. The brownish sunflower suddenly turned back to its lively yellow color, and Cat cheered happily, twirling around in circles. Cat continued to twirl around in circles, humming a tune out loud that Stefani couldn't figure out. She finally fell to the grass after becoming dizzy from spinning, and began laughing. Stefani sighed with relief and walked back to her kitchen, taking out pots and pans to prepare for dinner.

It had came suddenly, but the skies above Cat went from being bright, blue and clear, to gray and cloudy. The gray didn't stay for long, and the sky began turning into a black-purplish color. Cat stood up slowly and looked up, trying to figure out what was about to happen. It was no longer a little breeze, now the wind was beginning to blow ferociously, to the point where she felt like she was going to fly away. Some of the sunflowers in the field flew off of its sturdy stems, hitting Cat across the face.

"Caterina!" She heard Stefani call out frantically from the front door step. Cat whipped her head around and saw her mother beckoning her to come. She began running towards the house, when she stumbled and almost fell on her face. When she finally got to the house, Stefani picked her up and walked inside of the house quickly, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Cat asked innocently.

"Let's go, baby. I have to pack your things." Stefani answered, taking her towards her bedroom.

"Pack for what? Are we leaving?" Cat asked. Stefani didn't answer right away, she continued taking out multiple outfits and underwear for Cat and stuffing it in one of her bags. Cat looked out of the window and saw lightning in the sky, and looked back at her mother, who was still focused on packing her things.

"Mommy why are you packing my things?" Cat asked again.

"It's...it's time for you to go baby." Stefani answered.

"Go where? Where am I going?" Cat said. The remaining light that was coming from outside began to fade away slowly, as a thick black fog began surrounding the house.

"Shit, they found us..." Stefani muttered nervously as she looked around for anything else valuable.

"Mommy you said a bad word." Cat said.

"I'm sorry...I have to get you out of here baby." Stefani stopped packing momentarily and kneeled down to Cat's level, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Some very bad people are on their way here to try and take you away. You gotta promise you'll never let them catch you." Stefani said.

"What about you? Are you coming with me?" Cat asked.

"I..." Stefani couldn't answer.

"Mommy? You're coming with me, right?"

The sound of something banging against their front door caused both of them to jump, and Stefani immediately picked up Cat again, running out of her bedroom and taking her to their closet near their bathroom. Stefani opened the door and blasted the wall of the closet, causing it to break apart. The hole lead to the outside of the house, and Stefani put her back down.

"You have to go, Cat." Stefani pleaded.

"Go where? Mommy what's going on?" Cat began to cry.

"Caterina, please just listen to me. I've taught you a lot, but I haven't taught or told you everything about your self. You have to make sure the bad people don't take you away. You run from them, or you fight them. And you aren't strong enough yet to control your true powers to fight them. You have to run until you find somewhere safe, okay?" Stefani whispered, which was followed by another loud bang on their front door.

"O-Okay..." Cat was still crying.

"And you may not remember everything I taught you, but please remember this. You are not a monster. No matter what anybody says, you are not a monster. You didn't chose to be like this..." Stefani cast a spell over her, and Cat suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Go, baby. I love you so much, and I'm sorry. I really am. I thought we were safe...go straight through the Jacore Forest. When you get out, there should be a little town on the other side. I cast an emergency navigation spell on you, and good friends of mine who lives in the town is going to find you. I want you to stay with them, okay?" Stefani finished, and Cat nodded in agreement.

Stefani hugged her daughter, and Cat got on her knees to crawl out of the hole. Once she was out, Cat turned around and looked at her mother one more time, tears falling from her face. Stefani blew a kiss and mouthed "I love you", before turning around and walking out of the closet. Cat put her backpack around her shoulders, and immediately began running towards the forest behind the house, through the black fog.

Back in the cottage, Stefani placed a magic shield around the entire house, but it was immediately shattered by the last, and loudest bang on her front door, causing it to break entirely. A group of people suddenly ran in and surrounded her. Two more men walked inside, purposely knocking one of her glass cups on the ground.

"Hello Stefani." One of the men, who was dressed in a black cloak said.

"Rin." Was all Stefani said back.

"Where is she?" Rin asked.

"She's gone." Stefani answered.

"Aw, really? You're seriously not going to let me get to her. What a shame, I mean she is my own daughter."

"Stop talking like you want to take care of her, because you haven't been in her life for six years. All you want is her power. But Cat is gone, and I'll be damned if I let you capture her." Stefani said.

"Are you threatening me, woman? You don't remember almost being crushed by me when Ecaterina was in your womb?!" Rin warned her. "I only spared your life for hers."

"You only spared my life because you foresaw the great power Cat is going to obtain." Stefani sneered. "You're not getting her."

"If I don't, my son will eventually find her. As soon as he finds out his baby sister has entered the world, he will soon hunt for the Princess of Death."

Stefani's heart ached at that name. The horrid name that the magic world had already dubbed her baby girl. It was monstrous, and Cat was far from a monster. The spell Stefani had placed on her daughter when she was born had prevented Cat from even experiencing an inkling of that evil power. But, if the wrong person got a hold of her, that spell would be shattered, and Cat would turn into an unstoppable, powerful evil entity.

"My daughter is not a monster. It is not her fault she was born with that, and I refuse to make her experience that kind of destructive power. As long as I'm living and breathing, it will not happen." Stefani said.

"Oh? Do you want me to arrange a quick funeral for you?" A black sphere began forming around Rin's hand.

"You can try." Stefani said, as a similar white sphere began forming around hers.

"All of you." Rin turned to his subordinates. "Go into the Jacore Forest to find my daughter. Search every piece of of greenery. Now!"

The rest of the men in the house suddenly ran out, and ran towards the dark forest behind the cottage. Stefani swallowed hard and closed her eyes, praying silently. Please let my daughter be safe. Do not let them find her.

"Once I kill you and find her, it'll all be over. Ecaterina will finally be with her daddy." Rin said, charging towards her.

"Over my dead body." Stefani spat, charging towards him as well.

* * *

"Find her! Rin does not want us to come back empty handed!"

Cat crawled into a small hole under a fallen tree and hid there, breathing heavily. She was confused, scared for her life, cold and hungry. Her little body shivered violently as she tried to warm up her hands by breathing into them. The sounds of footsteps around her continued, as the unknown continued to look for her.

"She's not here...where the hell could she be?" One voice said.

"Who knows, there is no way out of this forest. She's probably dead already." Another voice said.

"A little six year old girl in a dark forest like this? Yeah, she's definitely beasts' dinner. Let's go back."

"If the boss finds out we don't have her, he'll be upset."

"Well then he should've told us to go after her as soon as he entered the house. Come on."

Cat held her breath until she heard the footsteps eventually fade away, and stop all together. They're gone...she thought as she slowly crawled out of the hole. She stood up and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness around her.

"L-light make..." Cat shivered. "Luminate."

Her body suddenly lit up a bright, white color, and it suddenly wasn't dark around her anymore. The navigation spell her mother had put on her made her go a certain way, and she followed it. It had felt like she was walking for hours, and her little legs were starting to hurt bad. Her stomach growled loudly, and she was still dirty from crawling on the ground. To make matters worse, it had started raining, and she had began to get wet. _Mommy...where am I? I'm so cold..._she thought as tears welled up in her eyes again.

Another two hours passed, and Cat felt like she was going to pass out. She stumbled over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. The sinking, muddy and wet ground felt nasty under her, but she was too exhausted to move. _I can't...stop...gotta keep moving...like mommy said..._she thought as she began crawling forward. She didn't get too far before she finally saw an opening, a clearing. The lights from the town not too far ahead made her smile weakly, she was finally out of that dark forest. The Luminate magic she was using to light up her body began to slowly fade as she made her way out of the forest.

"I'm...out..." She squeaked, before passing out.

* * *

_"This has to be her...looks how big she's gotten! She's so cute..."_

_"She looks like a mixture of both of them, unfortunately.."_

_"Yeah but she looks more like Stefani. Come on Macobe, let's bring her home. It must be time."_

_"Right."_

Cat opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bedroom. It wasn't hers...which meant that everything that happened the night before was not a dream. Two people, an older man and woman, were looking down at her. The woman had a sweet smile on her face, and the man wore a stern expression.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake." The woman said, caressing her face. "Are you okay, Cat?"

"W-Where am I?" Cat squeaked.

"You're safe." The man said.

"My...my mommy..." Cat trailed off.

"Your mommy made sure you were absolutely safe before she sent you off. She didn't want the bad people catching you, so she wants you to stay with us." The woman said.

"Is she okay?" Cat asked.

The woman sighed and looked down, and the man spoke up quickly.

"S-She's fine. I know it's hard for you to understand Cat, but your mom did what was best. You'll see her again someday, okay? Don't worry." He said.

"Uh-okay..." Cat said, still confused about everything that was happening.

"I'm Celia, and this is Macobe." The woman said, introducing herself and the man.

"Ecaterina." Cat said almost immediately, causing both of them to chuckle.

"We know exactly who you are, baby girl." Celia said. "We're very good friends with your mom. We haven't seen you since you were born...you look just like her. Beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am." Cat said.

"So polite." Macobe smiled, roughing up Cat's hair. "Stefani taught you good manners."

"Are you hungry, Cat? I got some lunch being made, it should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Yes please?"

"Alrighty. I'll go check on it." Celia said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'll let you get a little more rest before lunch is ready." Macobe smiled and left out of the room as well.

Cat had tons of questions, but all she wanted to do is go back to sleep. She laid back on the huge bed and closed her eyes.

**_Everything is okay. You're safe now baby girl._**

Cat opened her eyes back up again and looked around. The room was still empty, but she could have sworn she heard a voice. Her mother's voice.

"M-Mommy?" She called out.

**_Yes, I'm talking to you in your head baby. Lay down, get some rest. I'm okay. I want you to listen to everything Macobe and Celia says, okay? They're going to take care of you, and keep you safe for now on. _**

"Okay." She whispered.

**_Remember what I said Caterina. You are not a monster, no matter what anybody says, you understand_****_me?_**

"Yes ma'am..." Cat whispered as she drifted off to sleep again.

**Ecaterina (E-ca-ter-ina): Romanian form of Greek Aikaterine, meaning "pure."**


	2. Levy McGarden

**Chapter One: Levy McGarden**

**Present Day**

"That was okay, but there are some people in the back who are still half steps behind everyone else. Everyone needs to be in synch, especially on the hook."

18 year old Cat walked from the front of the dance line, to the back. She stood in the middle of the line, stretching her arms out.

"Cat, I need you to stay there and help everyone in the back catch up." Her dance team coach, Tina Justine said. Cat nodded in agreement and Tina pressed play on her music player again. "I want everyone to watch Cat do this hook, and then she's gonna help you guys get it right. Let's go!"

The hook to "Unbroken" by Demi Lovato began playing, and Cat immediately began moving her body to the beat. When the techno beat dropped, she began moving her arms and hips in a rhythmic motion with the rest of the team looking at her in awe. She was captain of her school's dance team, for the simple that whenever she moved her body, she stole the spotlight. It was nothing short of amazing, how she was able to easily do any type of dance, to any type of music. From jazz, to hip hop, to tap...Cat could surprisingly do it all like it was child's play. She had finished dancing and looked at the girls behind her, and smiled.

"Come on ya'll," She panted. "Do it again with me."

"Okay!" The majority of them said.

This continued for the next hour, until dance practice was offically over for the day. Tina congratulated everyone for doing a good job, and told them goodnight before leaving out of the school's dance studio herself. Cat walked over to her bag near the mirror and sat next to it, unlacing her sneakers.

"Hey Cat." Cat recognized that voice without even looking. It was one of her good friends, Alicia Saintime.

"Hey Leesh." Cat looked up at her and smiled. "You did good today."

"Not as good as you, girl." Alicia shrugged. "Look we were wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with us tonight."

"Eh, I wish I could baby girl." Cat slipped on her winter boots and stood back up, placing her hair into a new ponytail. "I kinda promised Ms. Celia and Mr. M I'd be home after dance practice today. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. I'm about to be out for the night, I'll text you later?" Alicia said.

"Okay, sounds good."

Cat waved goodbye to the rest of her friends/teammates and finished getting her own things together. She pulled her hoodie over her head and grabbed her school bag, placing it on her back. She walked out of the dance studio, and made her way out of her school.

She didn't live too far from her house, so she walked to and from school the majority of the time. It took all but ten minutes for her to get there, and she walked inside, expecting to smell dinner on the stove like always. Instead, the house was pretty dark, excluding the light coming from the living room lamp.

"Ms. Celia? Mr. M? I'm home..." She called out as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked through the living room and the kitchen, and still didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Cat said. "Ugh, I hope they didn't tell me to come home early for no reason." She sighed.

She dropped her bag on the floor near her couch and made her way to the back of the house, where their bedrooms were located. It was dark back there as well, when she suddenly stopped walking. Her senses suddenly spiked, and it felt like another force of energy was in the house with her.

"Who's there." She commanded.

An unknown man suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back.

"What the—?!" She said.

"You knew I was here. It's nice to know you haven't fully forgotten about your powers." He said lowly.

"Who are you? And where are my foster parents?" She said.

"You are in no position to ask me questions, but I will still answer the first one. My name is Osagi King, and I am going to be the one taking you on this lovely breezy night." He said, smiling wickedly.

Her senses kicked in, and she stepped back, getting into a defensive stance.

"What do you mean, take me? I'm not going anywhere with you." She said.

"Oh, but you are, young Ecaterina. Your father has been searching 12 long years for you. Celia and Macobe did a good job hiding you, cloaking your magic power to make it hard to detect you. But when you have someone like me whose been taught to destroy those kinds of things, finding you was actually kind of easy. I did what your own father couldn't do for over a decade."

"My father? I don't have a father...a biological one, at least." Cat said, which she really felt was true. Macobe was as close to a father-figure than anyone else in her life.

"But you do. Do you want to meet him? He's missed you, sweet Cat." Osagi said.

"I..." Cat trailed off. _Wait..do I? I didn't even know I had a father...maybe I should go—_

_**Caterina, NO! Do not go with this man!**_

Cat stopped in mid thought and blinked surprisingly. _That voice...I haven't heard it in years..._

"Mom?" She whispered.

"You say something?" Osagi asked.

"Uh, n-no..."

_**Don't go with him, do you hear me? You need to get out of there, you're in danger baby girl. He's with the people who want to kill you!**_

"I'm not going with you." Cat said, shaking her head.

"Oh, what a pity. I thought asking nicely might work..." Osagi snapped his finger and a hologram appeared in front of her. In the hologram was Celia and Macobe, who were both chained to a brick wall.

"Ms. Celia! Mr. Macobe!" She shrieked, and then looked at Osagi angrily. "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing yet, but Rin has a special plan for them." Osagi smirked.

"Cat...please run..." Macobe breathed out from the hologram.

"You're not safe...you need...to get away from here!" Celia coughed out.

"Alright, I think you two have talked enough." Osagi said, snapping his fingers again. The hologram faded away and he looked back at Cat. "You're coming with me, Ecaterina."

"The hell I am." Cat cocked her hand back and punched him in the face, as hard as she could. A huge glimmering light shot from her hand when it connected to his face, and blew both of them back. She fell through the glass coffee table and groaned in pain. She stood up slowly and shook the glass off her hand, pulling sharred piece of it that was impaled in her side.

"Dammit! I forgot how powerful that was.." She looked at Osagi's immobile body and sighed with relief.

That's my girl. Now, get out of there. He's not defeated just yet.

Cat obeyed her mother's voice and immediately grabbed the same bag she had came home with, exiting out of the door quickly. She had no idea where she was going, but she felt her feet moving in a certain direction.

"W-Where am I going?" She asked out loud to no one.

"You won't get me down that easy! Now I'm upset!" Osagi's voice boomed from behind her.

Before she could even turn around fully, he clapped his hands together and a large black blast shoot from them, hitting her. She flew back a couple of feet and tried to land on her own, but tripped and fell on her stomach instead. Sitting up as quick as she could, Osagi appeared in front of her and went to hit her, but she quickly moved out of the way, standing back up. He turned around and looked at her, a black aura forming around his body.

"Rin wants me to bring you back alive, but I don't think he'll mind your corpse." He growled, forming a huge black ball in between his hands.

_Oh no!_ Cat said in her head as her heart sank. The black ball had gotten bigger, and he finally threw it towards her.

"Light Make Shield!" She cried out, just as the ball gotten close enough.

Her body lit up white suddenly, and the light immersed from it, forming a huge shield around her. The black ball was destroyed immediately upon impact, and the light formed its own ball. Cat moved her hand and the light suddenly flew towards Osagi, blowing him up upon impact. Once she knew he was gone and defeated, she fell back on the floor, landing on her butt.

"12 years of doing nothing...and now I suddenly had to fight someone from a dark guild." She breathed out. "...I have to get out of here."

She looked around at the half-destroyed building to her right, and the water shooting up into where the fire hydrant used to be. The pavement around her was completely destroyed as well, and there were tons of holes and cracks in the ground. Cat stood back up seconds later and began walking again, but still had no idea where her feet were suddenly taking her.

She had gotten to her town's railroad station minutes later, and looked up at the sign for a couple of seconds before walking inside. When she was in, she noticed that the only train that was running that night was the one of Magnolia Town. Cat sighed and reached into her bag to search for any type of jewels she had left over. She pulled out 170 jewels exactly, and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Guess I'm going to Magnolia Town..." She said, placing all of her jewels on the counter. "One ticket please?"

"You're short 30 jewels..." The older lady at the booth said, but looked at her face. "You look really familiar. Did we meet before?"

"I'm afraid not." Cat answered, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, I don't have 30 jewels ma'am."

The lady looked at her for a couple of seconds before smiling. "I'll tell you what." She started. "You seem like a sweet young lady, and I can tell you really need to get to wherever you're going. My boss isn't here, so I'll print you a ticket."

"Thank you." Cat smiled and pushed the jewels towards her, only to have them pushed back.

"Keep it. You're gonna want some food when you arrive in Magnolia." She said.

Cat's mouth dropped in surprise as she put her jewels back in her pocket. The ticket booth lady handed her a ticket.

"You better get going, the train leaves in 15 minutes." She said.

"Okay. Thanks again!" Cat said as she ran towards the boarding train.

When she got inside, she found an empty booth by the window and sat down in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the last train for Magnolia Town will be leaving in 5 minutes!" The conductor's voice yelled from a distance.

_I have no idea where I'm going... I don't know anything about Magnolia Town.. _she thought.

_**Just relax, you did a good job Cat. I'm proud of you...you'll be okay.**_

Cat nodded to no one in particular and leaned her head back against the chair, drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Hours later, she had arrived in Magnolia Town, and was surprised at how lively it was for being so early in the morning. Vendors were out, little kids were running around and playing, and the adults looked pretty laid back. It was definitely different from the rural-like area she had lived in for years, but it didn't intimidate her. She continued to walk around, trying to figure out where to go, and what to do next. At one point, she was looking down at the ground while she was walking, and accidentally crash into someone. Both of them stumbled back, and Cat fell on her butt.

"Ouch..." She said while she rubbed her head.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!"

Cat looked up and saw another girl looking down at her, with a concerned expression. She had a small figure, blue hair and was wearing a orange-ish dress. She held her hand out, and Cat took out, standing up slowly. _She looks like she's around my age but she's shorter than me, and I'm short_, she thought.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl said.

"Oh no it was my fault, I was looking on the ground. Don't worry about it." Cat said.

The blue-haired girl titled her head to the side and smiled. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"You could say that." Cat answered.

"Cool, I'm Levy McGarden...but just call me Levy if that's a mouthful." Levy said, holding her hand out again.

"Cat Ambrosius." Cat took her hand and shook it. "But, you can just call me Cat."

"It's great to meet you Cat. It's nice to meet someone who doesn't tower over me." Levy joked.

"Ah, you get teased a lot for being short too, huh?" Cat asked.

"All the time. Being 5 feet sucks at times." Levy said.

"I feel you, I'm 5'3 and I'm used to being called 'Short stuff' and 'Shrimp'." Cat said.

"Ha, you get called that too?" Levy said.

The two girls started laughing, and Cat began feeling a little bit better about being in an unknown town, filled with unknown people.

"Levy!" Cat heard two male voices calling her name, and turned her head to where the voices were coming from. Two men who looked significantly older than her ran up to her. One of them stopped midway to catch his breath, and walked the rest of the way.

"What's up guys?" Levy asked.

"You...ran off too quick..." The bigger man said.

"Sorry, Droy. I kind of get carried away once I'm in deep thought." Levy said.

"Eh, it's okay." The other man said, looking at Cat. "Who's this little lady? She's not that much taller than you."

Levy blushed and shook her head, looking at Cat. "I'm sorry about them. Guys, this is Cat. Cat, this is Droy and Jet."

"Nice to meet you." Jet and Droy said.

"Likewise." Cat said back.

"So Kitty, where are you staying?" Levy said, coming up with her own nickname for Cat.

"Kitty?" Jet asked, confused.

"Uh...I don't really know." Cat said truthfully.

"You traveled here without a place to stay? That sucks." Droy said.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'll find somewhere."

"Hmm..." Levy was in deep thought for a couple of seconds, before speaking up again. "Hey! You can definitely stay at Fairy Hills. It's the dormitory where me and some of the other girls from Fairy Tail lives."

"F-Fairy Tail? Wait, is that a guild?" Cat asked.

"Of course!" Levy exclaimed.

"Only the best guild in the entire kingdom." Jet said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That sounds nice, but how am I gonna pay rent? I'm broke." Cat sighed heavily.

"Easy, you join Fairy Tail!" Levy clapped her hands together. "We do requests and get paid for it. You can use the money you earn from jobs to pay rent."

"Levy, are you sure about this?" Droy whispered in her ear. "She would have to ask Macao to join."

Levy chuckled and said, "I'm positive Droy. Cat will fit in just fine, and Macao never turns down someone who doesn't have a place to stay."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Alright, let's take Cat back to Fairy Tail."

"Great! Let's go then." Levy said happily.

Before Cat could get a word out, Levy grabbed her hand and began walking down the street, with Jet and Droy not too far behind. They eventually began walking towards a big guild hall building, and Cat's eyes opened wide. _So this is what a guild hall looks like. Ms. Celia told me so much about it..._

"We're here!" Levy said. "Cat, are you ready to meet your new home?"

"...Yup. I'm ready." Cat nodded softly.

* * *

**Hey! Soo this my first story, and I've had this idea in my mind forever. I hope you guys like, and I promise you won't regret reading this. Sorry if it starts off slow, but it'll eventually pick up and get better. Feel free to suggest things, review, follow, and all of that jazz! Thanks in advance!**


	3. The Fiery First Encounter

**A/N: So it's literally been forever! So much has happened since the last chapter I've posted in my life...I can honestly say that I'm in a position to update this story again, because I want to continue it badly. Anyway, please enjoy, and I'll continue to update as much as I can!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fiery First Encounter**

_This place is huge..._Cat thought as soon as she walked through the front doors of the Fairy Tail guild. It wasn't too crowded, but it was definitely lively. People were sitting at each table, and at the bar as well. Levy pulled her over to an older man, who was drinking from a mug silently. Cat assumed that he was the guild master, and he looked over at them a few seconds later.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" The man said.

"Master, I have a pretty big favor to ask you." Levy said.

"Okay, shoot child." He said.

Levy stepped to the side so that he could see Cat.

"Hey, who's this little lady?" He then joked.

"You know you're the second person who's asked that in 2 hours." Levy rolled her eyes playfully. "But, this is Cat. Although I call her Kitty, which I think is a better nickname...anyway, Cat this is our guild master, Makarov Dreyar."

"Nice to meet you." Cat said.

"Pleasure is all mines, Cat. Let me guess, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov smirked.

"I...uh I mean I don't have to if you don't want me to." Cat said nervously.

Makarov started chuckling and nodded his head. "As long as you work hard and treat everyone here like family, I have no problem with you joining the guild. Do you have a place to sleep at night?"

"She's staying in the newly vacated room in the Hills." Levy said immediately.

"Okay, just let Erza know that before you just move her in there. Remember what happened last time." Makarov said.

Levy shuddered and nodded her head, "Yeah, I remember all too well. I'm still trying to get that last hole in my wall fixed."

"I bet you are...okay, Cat. Make your self comfortable and meet your fellow guild mates. Later on we'll brand your guild mark on your body to make it official. Sounds good?" Makarov asked her.

"Yes sir. Thank you so much." Cat said sincerely.

"Not a problem."

"Come on, I'm gonna introduce you to as many people as I can!" Levy said, pulling Cat away.

"Uh okay!" Cat said as she was getting pulled.

Levy had introduced her to Mirajane first, and Cat thought she was super sweet, and didn't even mind when she pinched her cheek. It wasn't until she had met Lucy, Lisanna and Erza that she was beginning to think they thought she was younger than she actually was. Cat had a crowd around her, and she was trying her hardest to answer all of the questions they were throwing at her.

"So, is Cat your real name? Or a nickname?" Cana had asked her.

"It's a nickname. My real name is too long to say." Cat answered.

"What is it? Catherine?" Elfman asked. "That's manly for me to say so it can't be too long."

"Nah." Cat smirked. "It's Ecaterina."

Everyone looked at her with confusion and surprise, and she began laughing.

"See? I told you, it's too long to say. And besides I would seriously prefer you guys to just call me Cat. Everytime I hear my full name, I'm usually in some type of trouble." She said.

"Hey, did you meet Wendy yet? I bet both of you are the same age." Lucy said.

"Uh, I don't think Cat is 13." Levy giggled. "Come to think of it, how old are you, Kitty?"

"Kitty?" Elfman asked his baby sister Lisanna. "That's not a manly nickname."

Lisanna covered her mouth to contain her laughter and turned away quickly.

"I'm 18, guys." Cat answered. Once again, everyone looked at her with surprise. "Yeah, hard to believe I'm legal, huh?"

"You can say that again." Cana said, placing her arm around Cat. "You know what that means, right? You ever had a drink before?"

"From time to time." Cat said.

"Perfect, we could definitely grab a couple of saki's." Cana said.

"Don't forget to invite your papa!" Another voice said in the distance, causing everyone to laugh and Cana to roll her eyes.

"You're embarassing me Gildarts!" Cana yelled back and looked back at Cat. "Don't mind him, he's like the most powerful Mage in here and still acts like a child sometimes."

"But...aren't you his child?" Cat said.

"Don't remind me." Cana grumbled.

Cat continued to converse and joke around with some of her new guild mates, and she was slowly becoming more comfortable with them. She didn't know what it was, but everyone around her seemed to bicker with each other from time to time, but you could tell they really cared for one another, and that they were a family. Two hours passed, and Mira had made her a complimentary lunch that had her taste buds tingling.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of hearing your mouth, Ice Balls!" A voice yelled from a distance.

"You wouldn't have to hear my mouth if you used your head, Fire Crotch!" Another voice yelled back.

"Oh boy...Natsu and Gray must be back from their job." Lucy sighed heavily.

"We've could've gotten the full reward if it wasn't for you Natsu! Do you always have to destroy everything?!"

"You act like I did it on purpose!"

"You did!"

"You want me to punch you in the damn face on purpose?!"

"You can try to punch me on purpose!"

"Hmm, I heard them but I don't see them.." Levy said, looking around.

Suddenly, the front door opened and two boys came inside. Well, I should say they rolled inside, because they were rolling across the floor fighting each other. It had happened so fast, that no one had the chance to really react. One of the boys, who wasn't wearing a shirt, punched the other one as hard as he could, and he tumbled away. The one who had got punched tumbled right towards Cat, fast.

"Kitty, watch out for Natsu!" Levy yelled.

Cat looked straight and saw Natsu falling towards her, and she put her hand in front of her face as a reflex. As soon as Natsu's face connected with her hand, it was like he stopped in slow motion. A light beamed from her hand, and he went flying back once again.

"Holy shit!" Cana called out, laughing.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out as well.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Cat gasped, immediately running over to him.

Natsu breathed out heavily and growled. "Hey! What's the big—" He stopped when he saw Cat looking down at him with a concerned expression written across her face.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked, holding her hand out. He didn't answer, but took her hand and she helped him sit up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I-It was an accident..."

"...You did that to me?" Natsu asked her.

"Y-Yeah...I swear I didn't mean to do that." Cat answered.

Natsu smiled and waved it off, but felt a sudden pain in his arm and held it. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Did she really just blast him away like that?" Mira asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah, that's manly!" Elfman answered.

"Are you sure? Your arm..." Cat looked at the open gash on his right arm and felt bad all over again. "Dammit, this is my fault."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Natsu said, looking at his gash. "I'll just get it covered up, no biggie."

"Well...I think Kitty should help him clean it and get it bandaged. I mean, you did do that to him. It's only right." Levy said, smiling wickedly.

Neither Cat nor Natsu caught on what she was trying to do. "She's right, I did do that...I don't mind helping you if you don't." Cat said.

"Yeah..." Natsu trailed off until he realized what he had said. "I mean no! No, I don't mind you helping me."

* * *

"How's that? Does it feel better?"

"No, it still stings. Too bad Wendy isn't back yet, she could've did some Healing Magic on it."

Cat nodded and placed the wet wash cloth on the table next to them. The gash was still bleeding, and it looked like it wasn't getting anybody. _Ugh, what did I do? I can't get his cut to stop bleeding!_

"I know you're probably pissed..." She said.

"Cat, I'm not mad okay?" He said, smiling at her. "I've been way, way worse than this. I don't feel any different, I can just wait until Wendy comes."

While reaching over to get another cotton swab, Cat had unknowingly dropped the wash cloth on the floor in front of her. She took a step forward, and her clumsy trait kicked in. Her foot slipped on the cloth unexpectedly, and she found herself falling towards Natsu. She reached out and grabbed his arm out of instinct, and he grabbed hers as well.

"Whoa! Damn, sorry!" She said quickly. She noticed him looking down at his arm, and she followed his gaze.

Her hand was covering the area where his gash was, but it wasn't red and bleeding anymore. Now, there was a luminous, white glow coming from it, and she blinked in surprise. "W-What's going on?"

"I dunno..." Natsu was still looking down when Cat moved her hand. There was barely a gash there, and the blood was completely gone. It had stopped glowing a couple of seconds later, and he moved his arm.

"It doesn't hurt anymore...Cat, you have Healing Magic too?" He asked her.

"I do?" She asked herself.

"Natsu!" Another squeaky voice said.

They looked in the direction where the voice had came from, and Cat saw a little blue cat with wings flying in the air by the doorway. The cat's face went from surprised to mischeivous in a matter of seconds.

"So that's where you were, I've been looking for you buddy." The cat said, flying towards them.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. Cat here was just patching me up." Natsu grinned.

"Your name is Cat, and I'm a cat..." The cat said, grinning as well.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your name isn't Cat either." Cat joked.

"It's Happy, but sometimes I get called that as well." The cat landed on his feet and walked closer to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Happy. Sorry I kind of beat up your friend here." Cat smirked and titled her head toward's Natsu.

"Don't worry about it, he gets beat up all of the time." Happy said back.

"Oh that's great. Continue talking about me like I'm not here. I love it." Natsu said, annoyed.

Cat and Happy laughed for a few more seconds, before he looked back at her and Natsu.

"If you're finished here Cat, it's time to get your guild insignia." Happy said to her.

"Yeah, I'm just about done patching him up." Cat said.

"Alright, it's time for you to get officially inducted into the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu said, grabbing her arm excitedly. He walked her towards the door and continued, "I hope your ready for a lifetime of awesome adventures and fighting, cause that's exactly what being a Fairy Tail member gets you!"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm ready?" Cat heard her self say. It came out more as a question rather than a statement.

"Don't get too scared Cat, it's mainly Natsu's block head self who gets into fights like crazy." Happy said.

"Hey Happy, whose friend are you anyway?" Natsu asked him.

Cat laughed again as they made their way to the main hall. Soon after, she was getting the guild's insignia mark branded onto the back of her neck, which was where preferred it to be. Everyone cheered when it was over, just as Makarov announced loudly that it was now time to celebrate the induction of Fairy Tail's newest member.

"Wow, you guys are really throwing a party for me?" Cat asked happily._ Is this a dream? It seems so surreal! _she thought in her head.

"We sure are!" Mirajane said, putting her arm around Cat's shoulder.

"Are up for handling one of our ridiculously fun parties, Cat?" Lucy asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I definitely up for it!" Cat answered immediately.

* * *

Hours later, night had fallen, and Cat found herself dragging her body to her new room in the Fairy Hills dormitory. Levy had helped her get situated earlier, and all she wanted to do was hop in her bed, and get some sleep.

"Oh man...I guess they didn't call it a party for nothing..." She said, plopping into her bed. "I better get some sleep...I go on my first job request tomorrow."

**_I'm so glad your having fun, baby girl_**. Stefani's voice rang in her mind and ears.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, mommy." Cat said back.

**_These people will become your family, Cat. I want you to always cherish that, and always cherish them._**

"Okay...will do." Cat yawned before standing up again. She began taking off of her clothes and making her way into the bathroom.

**_Just remember baby, please be careful._**

"Yeah, I will..." She said softly.


	4. First Request

**Chapter Three: First Request**

"Cat should totally go on her first job request with us!"

"No way, Natsu. We're the ones who brought her here, so we get first dibs."

"There are no dibs, Droy!"

Natsu and Droy continued to go back and forth, while Cat continued to look at the job request board with Levy.

"So Levy, which job do you think I should take?" Cat asked her.

"Well it's your first, so go with the easy route so that you'll get used to it." Levy answered.

"Look at this one, Cat." Erza said when she walked up to them. Cat look at where she was pointing, and she continued, "A shepherd just outside of town needs helps finding all of his sheep. Must be pretty important because he's rewarding 1500 jewel for it."

"Hm, sounds easy enough. I think I'll do that one...thanks Erza." Cat said, smiling at her.

Erza smiled back, just as Makarov walked over to the little crowd with another young man. Cat remembered being introduced to him the night before, he was the master's grandson, Laxus.

"So child, did you find a request suited for you?" Makarov asked her.

"Yes sir." Cat answered politely. "I'm gonna help this shepherd get his sheep back."

"Great, now it's just the decision of who's going to be traveling with you. Let's see..." Makarov said, looking around.

"Gramps, let us go with her!" Natsu called out to him.

"No offense Natsu, but I think Cat actually wants all of her jewel for this one." Gray had said from practically out of no where.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You should have my back on this Gray." Natsu told him.

"I want her to go with us, eventually. But she shouldn't be exposed to reparation damages just yet." Gray smirked.

Natsu scowled, just as Droy purposely put his large body in front of him.

"Gramps, Shadow Gear should definitely go with her. Don't you agree?" Droy asked.

"Hm...yeah, I agree." Makarov said finally.

"What?!" Natsu said.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, I want you to accompany Cat on her request. Do not help unless it is absolutely necessary, we need this young lady to become accustomed to requests." Makarov said.

"Alright!" Levy said happily. "Cat, are you ready for this?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Cat grinned. "Can you come with me back to Fairy Hills real quick? I have to grab a couple of things."

"Sure can! Let's go girl."

The two young women walked away, and the small crowd seemed to disperse, with Natsu still complaining. The only people near the job board was Makarov and Laxus, who continued to stare at Levy and Cat as they walked out of the guild hall.

"Something's eating at you, boy. I can tell by that look on your face." Makarov said.

"Eh, guess you can say that." Laxus said nonchalantly. "I dunno...there's something about that girl I can't put my finger on."

"You too, huh? I have a feeling that Cat is not your regular mage. I'm just not completely sure." Makarov said, nodding his head slowly.

* * *

"When we get off at our train stop, let's get some food."

"Droy, I'm not sure we're gonna be near any restaurants. This guys lives in the middle of no where on a farm."

"And didn't you eat before we got on the train?"

Droy rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair before groaning loudly. Cat smiled and continued to look out of the window. In the matter of one hour, the view in front of her went from being filled with buildings and pedestrians walking through Magnolia, to it being big open spaces of greenery. A farm would pop up in the distance every now and again, but other than that, it was just the green grass and the blue sky. It was a beautiful day, which made her even more excited to go on her very first job request as a Fairy Tail member. Levy had continued to talk to her about some of the crazy jobs that she, Jet and Droy went on in the past, and tell her that each experience would definitely be worth it.

Soon, a train stop was seen in the distance, and train that they were on had stopped in front of it minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Memorium Farms. The next stop will be Harujion Town, and we will be arriving there in approximately 45 minutes!" The voice said over the speakers in the train.

"This is us. Come on guys!" Levy said, standing up.

The four wizards made their way out of the train, and the train pulled off seconds later.

"So uh...where's this dude's farm?" Jet asked.

"Let's see..." Cat said, looking at the job flyer again. She sighed heavily when she read it over. "The address of his farm is 'big farm 2 miles from train stop'."

"2 Miles were? East? West?" Droy asked. "I'm tired of walking..."

"It doesn't say..." Cat answered.

"We just came Eastbound and there haven't been any farm in two miles, so it's West." Levy said nonchalantly.

"Levy, I think Cat was supposed to figure that out on her own." Jet whispered.

"Oh. Sorry...oh well, let's keep it moving I guess." Levy said.

"She's pretty determined today, I wonder what's making her like this." Droy said to Jet.

"Mmm, I think I know." Jet smirked. "She was chatting it up with a certain Iron Dragon Slayer before we left, blushing like crazy."

Cat's eyes opened with surprise, automatically remembering that the Iron Dragon Slayer they were talking about was Gajeel Redfox, whom she had met the night before as well. She looked over at Levy, who was blushing furiously.

"Oooh, is that true Levy?" Cat said, poking fun at her.

"N-No! I dunno what they're talking about Kitty." Levy stuttered, suddenly grabbing Cat's arm. "Let's go!"

–

"Are you lads from the Fairy Tail guild?"

Cat nodded and held her hand out, prompting the elderly man to shake it.

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to think no one would ever offer to help." The man said.

"There's no need to think that anymore, we'll get your sheep back kind sir." Cat said.

"Do you remember the last place you've seen your sheep as a horde?" Jet asked.

"Yes. The open pasture behind the house...but yesterday I found one of my sheep by Toros Cave, which is weird." The man said.

"Toros Cave?" Cat asked, confused.

"It's not too far from here, but its rumored that anything that goes in that cave does not come back out. Alive, at least...I fear the rest of my sheep are trapped in there."

"Yikes..." Droy said. "Things go in there and don't come out? I dunno if we should put Cat in that predicament."

"Relax guys, this is just a rumor right?" Cat asked, before turning back to the elderly man. "Right?" She asked again.

"Well, its said to be a rumor, but I don't think it is. It might be true..." He answered.

"I think we can do it. Kitty, you still up for it?" Levy asked her.

"Yup." Cat looked back at the man and smiled. "Sir, we'll get your sheep back, and they'll be just fine."

Soon after, they had came across Toros Cave, which did indeed look pitch black from the outside looking in. They walked inside of it and realized that there was no where they'd be able to see, they couldn't even see their hands in front of them.

"We have to start some type of fire...but how?" Levy asked.

"...Wait a minute!" Cat suddenly remembered something. "Duh, why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

"What are you talking about?" Jet said.

"Watch this. Light Make Luminate!" Cat called out.

Her body shined a bright, luminous light, causing Levy, Droy and Jet to look in awe.

"Whoa, that is so cool Kitty!" Levy swooned.

"Ha, thanks girl. Is this bright enough?" Cat asked.

"Definitely, that's awesome Cat." Droy said.

It seemed like they were walking forever, and found themselves getting deeper and deeper into the cave with no sheep in sight. Just as someone was about to complain, the sounds of faint _baa-ing_ could be heard in a distance.

"You heard that?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a sheep. Come on." Cat said.

The sounds continued and Cat lead them in the direction they were hearing it from. Eventually, they walked into a room and seen a small herd of sheep, trapped in a wooden cage that looked handmade.

"There they are!" Cat called out, and began running towards them.

"Wait! Look." Droy held her back and pointed to a sleeping cave Vulcan monster not too far away from the cave. "Let's try to not wake him up. If you could free those sheep quitely, Jet can run us out of here and bring them back to thei shepherd."

"Good idea." Cat whispered. "Stay here, I got this. Just watch my back guys."

Everyone else nodded and Cat tip toed her way over to crying sheep, who stopped making noise when they saw her.

"Hey sheepy sheep...I'm going to free you, okay? Then you can go back home and be free." Cat said sweetly.

She used her Light Make magic to sear the wood, making the bars burn to as crisp. As soon as the first sheep's foot touched the ground, it made a noise out of happiness, making the rest of the sheep to the same thing. The noise was loud unfortunately, and made the Vulcan open its eyes.

"H-Hey...what is that..." The Vulcan said sleepily as it stood up slowly.

"Oh no..." Cat said, as the Vulcan turned to her.

"Hey, you take my sheep without asking? Bad move, puny human!" The Vulcan roared.

"CAT!" Levy, Jet and Droy yelled.

"Guys, take the sheep out of here!" Cat called out.

"No take my sheep!" The Vulcan yelled, before swinging his huge arm at Cat. She dodged it barely, just as Jet ran up to her.

"You can't do this alone, Cat. Let us help!" He told her

"Yes I can! Just make sure these sheep get out of here, I'm fine Jet." Cat told him, breathing heavily. Jet looked at her with surprise. "Go, Jet!"

"Alright!"

Jet ran out of the cave with all of the sheep in tow, while Levy and Droy looked on, unsure of what to do.

"We need to help her! Solid Script—" Levy started.

"No, Levy! Gramps said only if it gets really bad." Droy said.

"A Vulcan trying to squish someone on their first request isn't really bad enough?!" Levy said.

"Just chill out, trust me. Let's see how she handles this, Lev." Droy said.

Levy sighed with frustration as she watched Cat try her best to one-up the Vulcan.

"Light Make Sword!" Cat yelled, a bright white large sword appearing in her hand in a matter of seconds. "Those sheep aren't yours, you stole them!" She then yelled as she tried to cut the Vulcan with the sword.

"You're lying! Those sheep are mine you took them from me!" The Vulcan roared as she grabbed Cat suddenly, slamming her into the ground.

Cat groaned in pain, and Levy and Droy winced at the sight. _Come on Cat...you can do this..._Levy thought as she looked on nervously.

_**Ecaterina...don't you think it's time to try out that move you haven't done in years?**_

Cat opened her eyes as soon as she heard Stefani's soft voice, her confidence boosting almost immediately.

"Yeah, I think it...is..." Cat said slowly as she stood up. She clapped her hands together and looked right at the Vulcan. "Excuse my language, but you just fucked up slamming me down to the ground, Vulcan. Now you'll pay." As she said it, a ball of illuminating light began forming in her hands, causing Droy and Levy to continue to look on with surprise. The ball got bigger, and she separated her hands, causing the light to expand as well. The light turned a little tint of blue, and she held her hands back (think of Goku from DBZ about to pull off a Kamehameha. That's how she looked).

"Light Atmosphere!" Cat yelled out before releasing the huge amount of powerful light from her hands.

It traveled at the Vulcan at top speed and hit him, causing him to cry out in intense pain.

"Oh my..." Levy breathed out.

"God..." Droy finished.

The bright light soon dimmed, and the Vulcan's unconscious body was shown. Cat soon collapsed to her knees, just as Levy ran up to her.

"Cat! Are you okay?!" Levy asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's been awhile since I used that...guess I overdid it, huh?" Cat joked weakly.

"No, it was just right girl. That was so cool!" Levy said, helping her to her feet. "Hey Droy, you wanna give Cat a hand here? Let her piggy back you until we get back to the farm."

"Yeah, no problem." Droy lifted Cat up and put her on his back. "Let's go, we don't want Jet to start worrying about us."

"Okay..." Cat said softly.


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Hey world! Soo it's literally been forever -_- I'm so sorry, but it's been pretty hectic for the past couple of months for me. Now that it's a little more calm around me, I can update like I really want to. Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and happy New Year! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Challenge Accepted**

"So then, she blasted the Vulcan with some freaky cool Light move. It was awesome!"

"Wow Cat is that true?"

Cat blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"Uh yeah, I guess it is." She told Wendy.

"That's amazing!" Wendy said to her.

"Thank you."

"Hell yeah it is, I ain't think you had it in that little body of yours." Elfmann said, wrapping his huge arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, watch it." Wendy and Levy said simultaneously.

"Levy, don't you wanna split this reward up four ways?" Cat asked her.

"For what? We didn't do anything Kitty. It was all you." Levy answered.

"But you helped me—"

"You took the job request and got the sheep back safe and sound Cat, the jewel is all yours." Jet grinned.

"Really? Thank you guys so much!" Cat said happily.

"Eh, but you would've had more fun if me and my team went with you." Natsu said as he walked over to her.

"Oh, you think so?" Cat teased.

"Probably, but she probably would've brought home a quarter of that jewel." Levy joked.

"Ugh, why does everyone think I always destroy shit?" Natsu complained.

"Because it's the truth." Everyone except Cat said at the same time.

"Yeah well she didn't need to know that. Not now at least." He said.

"Better to know earlier than to find out when it's too late." Levy said, grabbing Cat's shoulders. "So, what do you want to do with it? The smart thing I hope."

"Yeah, I'm going to put up my rent money, and i'll probably get a couple of things for my room...the rest will be put in a bank account I guess." Cat said.

A week had gone by since Cat was brought into the Fairy Tail guild, and she seemed to be having as much fun as she did in one year back where she had grew up at. The constant fighting among each other and job requests made her almost always on her feet, which she liked. At night, she would think about how grateful she was, but also how worried she was for Celia and Macobe. They were her foster parents, after all, she really did care for them and love them. That's when her birth mother's soothing voice would constantly tell her that they were okay, and to not worry so much about them.

Now she was making her way down the street to the farmer's market, because Erza had asked her to pick up certain ingredients for dinner that night. She had arrived there, bought the ingredients that she needed and made her way back to Fairy Hills. After dropping them off in the community kitchen there, Cat then made her way back to the guild, since there wasn't really anything else to do. While she was literally skipping down the street, she heard noises behind her, but didn't pay that much attention to it.

"Hey little lady, watch out!" A voice yelled, sounding like it was coming closer to her.

She didn't get a chance to turn around fully to see who it was, when she was tackled onto the ground. Cat groaned, clearly very annoyed and about to give whoever had just hit her a piece of her mind.

"Sorry, my bad. But hey, I did warn you, right?" Cat looked up and saw another young man looking down on her, holding his hand out.

"Yeah, but next time, try warning me when your not right on me." Cat answered gruffly as, she took his hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I was trying out this new spell I've been trying to master...guess I still need some work." He said, smiling.

Cat grinned and said, "It's okay, luckily I don't have the groceries I bought earlier in my hands anymore."

"Yeah, that would've been pretty bad...I'm Jayceon." He said, holding his hand up.

"Cat." She said while shaking it. "You said you're trying to master a spell right? So you're a mage?"

"I am, but not a very good one. I'm just now trying to learn how to control my magic." Jayceon answered. He looked at the back of her neck and saw the Fairy Tail insignia, before looking back at her face. "You're apart of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty new though." Cat answered.

"That's awesome! I'd love to be apart of that guild one day, when my magic is a bit better. I heard it's like a party every day in there...but you guys are crazy powerful. Ya'll aren't the strongest guild in Fiore for nothing." Jayceon said.

"It definitely seems like it's a party sometimes, but I wouldn't really know about everything else. I just moved here last week...sorry, I'd love to stay and chat a little more Jayceon, but I kind of have to be there right now." Cat said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, I'll let you get going." Jayceon smirked. "It was nice meeting you Cat, sorry again for running into you."

"It's okay, and it was nice meeting you too. Bye!" Cat waved to him before walking away.

Cat had arrived at the guild minutes later, and it seemed like a few people were there. She had found out that Shadow Gear had actually went on a request of their own, and wasn't upset about it at all. They deserved to get a little bit of more money, especially after they had basically told Cat she could have the whole reward from the last request.

"Hey Cat, were you able to pick up the things for dinner tonight?" Erza had asked her when she arrived.

"Yup, I put it in the kitchen...uh, was that okay?" Cat said.

"Yeah, actually I forgot to tell you to put it there when I ask you to get the things earlier, so I'm glad you did anyway." Erza said.

Soon afterward, Laxus had walked over to them, with Fried, Bickslow and Evergeen not too far behind.

"Hey, Laxus! You guys are back from your request already?" Mirajane asked when they were close.

"Eh,it was a piece of cake. Didn't take too long for us to do it." Bickslow answered.

"Honestly, I think these so called challenging requests are getting too easy nowadays." Evergeen said in a posh demeanor.

"I'd have to agree on that one, but what can we do? Hopefully more challenging ones will come soon." Fried said.

"Laxus, you okay? This is the most quiet I've ever seen you." Natsu smirked.

"Real funny bone head, I'm good." Laxus answered. "But I'm bored as hell now."

"Let's duke it out, then. You won't be so bored after I kick your butt."

Laxus looked at him and started laughing for a few seconds, before becoming serious again.

"You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it, Salamander." He started. "But, we can definitely turn this into a sparring match."

"Ugh, another fight? Don't you get tired of beating each other up?" Lucy sighed.

"Obviously not, but this should be good. I love watching Fire Crotch get his ass kicked." Gray smirked.

"You're supposed to be for me, not against me you idiot!" Natsu said.

"Before you get your panties tied up in a bunch, I wasn't talking about you." Laxus said suddenly, causing everyone to stop talking.

"Uh...then who were you talking about?" Natsu asked a few seconds later.

Laxus looked right at Cat and walked up to her, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"You're the newbie right? Cat?" He asked her back.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am." Cat said.

"Okay, so how 'bout me and you go at it, short stuff?" He said.

"WHAT?!" The guild hall damn near shook when everyone said it simultaneously.

"I heard the big impression you had on Shadow Gear from your request yesterday. How 'bout you try those moves out on me." Laxus smirked and patted her head. "Unless you're too chicken to accept the challenge."

"Laxus, are you crazy?!" Natsu and Gray said.

"Laxus, this does seem to be a bit much. Cat has no idea how powerful you are." Fried said to him.

"You're not going against her." Natsu said almost immediately afterward. "You wanna fight somebody, fight me!"

"I already told you I don't want to fight you Natsu, get over it." Laxus laughed, before looking at Cat again. "You gonna accept my sparring invitation or not, Cat?"

Cat was still speechless, and her eyes still wide with surprise. It's bad enough that he already had a great of power immersing from him when he wasn't doing anything. She had heard from different guild members how powerful this dude really was, and how he was easily top 3 in the guild. She knew that she would get crushed easily if she said okay...but Ecaterina was never a punk of any kind. She had no idea why Laxus was suddenly asking to fight her, but she had no choice...

"Gramps, tell him to cut it out." Elfmann called out to Makarov, who had made his way over when he heard the commotion.

"Yeah come on Master, this seems like it'll be too much. Cat is still new." Lucy then said to him.

Makarov didn't say anything at first, he just looked on, clearly interested.

"Okay." Cat said softly, causing everyone to look at her again.

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

"I said, okay..." Cat stood up slowly. Laxus towered over her, making her more intimidated than she already was.

"Cat, don't do it—" Natsu started.

"I might not win but, I'm not a punk. So Laxus, challenge accepted." Cat said, smiling weakly.

"Great. Let's get this started, shall we?" Laxus smiled back.

–

"Master, you're really going to let him do this? You do know what he can do to her, right?"

Makarov nodded slowly and said, "Don't rule Cat out just yet, I think she has a good chance."

Erza was about to say something, but then stopped. After finally putting two and two together, she looked at Makarov once again.

"You're the one who told him to spar against her, weren't you?" She said, realizing what was going on.

"You're very smart, Erza, I knew you'd get it." Makarov said.

"But why? She's a typical mage, just like some of the other guild members here." Erza said.

"You might be wrong on that one. I have a strong feeling Cat is more powerful than we all think." Makarov said back.


	6. Little Body, Big Moves

**Back at it again! Thanks for the follows, the favorites, the reviews, everything! I really do appreciate it. It feels good to know that people like this story, because I'm only just getting started. And just to clarify one thing before I begin this next chapter: this story does not, I repeat, does NOT take place during, before or after any specific Arc. This is my own Arc-like saga, with my own turn of events. This story isn't supposed to be canon with what's really going on in Fairy Tail. Kind of think of it as a long, multi-chapter OVA. I realized I didn't make this known in the beginning, and I'm sorry for any type of confusion.**

**Alrighty, let's get to it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Little Body, Big Moves**

"This is insane, I can't believe Gramps isn't gonna stop this from happening. Does he want Cat to get seriously hurt?"

"I doubt it. I think he thinks Cat actually has a chance."

"Do you think she has a chance?"

"Honestly...no."

–

The crowd had moved from inside of the guild hall, to the huge area behind it outside, anxious to see how this sparring session was going to play out. Half of them were curious to see how Cat would hold her own against Laxus, and the other half had it in their minds that he was going to destroy her.

"This is crazy! So we're just gonna sit here and let this go on?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I guess so. We don't know how well Cat is with her magic...we don't even know what kind of magic she uses..." Gray answered.

"Yeah but look at how much Laxus towers over her. His size alone is probably terrifying to her." Wendy said. "I know sometimes I feel like that when he stands next to me."

"You shouldn't rule out Cat just yet." Erza said suddenly.

"Hey Erza...you think Cat actually has a chance?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows? But I like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Erza answered.

"I don't like this." Natsu growled. "But I guess if Gramps ain't saying anything about it, we can't intervene."

"Cat!" Laxus called from one side of the field. "Are you ready for this?"

Cat was on other side of the field, and sighed heavily before nodding her head slowly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready when you are!" She called back.

"Perfect." Was the last thing he said, before he quickly dashed his way across the field at top speed, lightning trailing right behind her. It happened so fast that most of the guild members watching didn't even catch it. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of her and attempted to swing at her, but she blocked his attack with ease. Everyone gasped in surprise, because they thought he was going to knock her out with one hit.

"Huh, not bad." He complimented her.

"T-Thanks." She said back.

"Keep it going." He said, before swinging at her again. Cat continued to block his hits the best way she could, until she could find an opening to hit him back. She finally found one seconds later, blocking his punch with one arm, and throwing a punch of her own with her free hand. A light blasted from her hand when it connected to his face, causing him to fly back a little, his feet sliding on the ground through the dirt.

"Whoa! She actually got a hit on him?!" Romeo gasped excitedly.

"Ooh, this is getting quite good." Evergeen said.

"Nice one." Laxus said to her again, holding his jaw. "That actually stung a little bit. Let's make this a little bit more interesting." A powerful aura of lighting appeared around him, and he could feel the lightning through his body. Cat's eyes got wide with surprise, just as she began regretting agreeing to this sparring match even more. _Uh...I don't know if I could do this..._she thought nervously. _No!_ Her own thoughts countered afterward. _If I'm gonna get my ass kicked, I'm gonna go down fighting!_

She slammed her closed fist into her open one. "Light Make Glaives!" She called out, just as two huge beaming glaives appeared on both hands.

"Oh wow, she does Make magic like you, Gray! That's amazing!" Lisanna said.

"Ya don't say...maybe Cat isn't as weak as we thought she was." Gray said, smirking.

Cat swung around the huge glaives like they were nun-chucks, just as Laxus charged at her again. They began fighting again, with Laxus doing Lightning Dragon Slayer attacks, and Cat trying her best to get good hits on him with her powerful glaives. At one point, he had gotten the upper hand on her and grabbed her glaives, flinging them in the air, causing her to fall to the ground. The glaives suddenly broke and diminished, causing everyone to gasp again.

"This doesn't look good.." Lucy said.

"Come on, Cat...don't let him beat you..." Natsu said anxiously.

Cat shook the cobwebs out of her head and stood up slowly.

"You've done good Cat, I knew you were pretty strong." Laxus smirked. "But, I'm gonna end this now, okay?" He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Wait, Laxus. Don't overdo it!" Mira called out frantically, knowing what he was about to do.

"Gramps, end this!" Elfmann begged him. "Tell him to stop!"

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus called out, just as the lightning blast traveled to Cat rapidly, immediately blasting her into the air.

"Cat!" Natsu yelled out before looking at Laxus. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Shit, I over did it." Laxus said genuinely.

"We told you not to do that!" Natsu yelled back.

Cat, who was still high in the air, felt her whole body stinging from the attack. She closed her eyes momentarily, before taking a deep breath of her own. When she opened them back up again, she was somehow floating in the air, two light beams under her feet.

"Whoa, haven't done this in years!" She called out. "Okay, let's do this." She then told herself before raising her hands in the air. The sun that was shining brightly seemed to dim a bit, and everyone realized that she was taking energy from its rays.

"What's this?" Makarov said, very intrigued. "She's using the sun's rays as a source of light?"

When she felt like she had enough energy, she clapped her hands together and the light in her hands immediately dispersed, making its way towards Laxus.

"What the—" He said before the light hit him, causing a pretty big explosion.

"She's amazing..." Lucy said in awe.

"I had no idea she was this strong..." Wendy said, agreeing with her.

The smoke and debris cleared, and Laxus was shown kneeling on one knee, catching his breath.

"It's safe to say...this match is over." He panted.

"Cat, that was awesome!" Romeo called out to her, when he noticed her body falling at a pretty fast pace. "Hey wait! Guys, she's falling!" He yelled.

"Don't worry—" Makarov said before instantly turning 50 times larger. He caught her falling body with ease and shrunk back to his normal size, placing her on the ground softly. Everyone immediately ran over to them to see if she was okay.

"She's okay." Makarov said. "It looks like she just used a little too much of her power. But it seems as though I was correct. Cat is indeed something special."

* * *

"Kitty...hey, Kitty?"

Cat opened her eyes and realized that she was in a bed. A pretty soft one at that. She looked around some more and saw Levy looking down at her, with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Cat said weakly.

"Looks like you've been busy lately." Levy grinned. "The Vulcan in the cave, and now Laxus? You sure do know how to pick your fights girl."

Cat giggled and shook her head, "I didn't pick any of those fights—" She tried to sit up and suddenly felt weak, laying right back down. "Ow!"

"You should probably rest up a little bit more." Levy joked. "But I heard how you made Laxus get down on one knee. There's only a handful of people in this guild that's ever done that. Better yet, only a handful of people in all of Fiore...that's pretty freaking cool."

"Thank you, but I hope I didn't hurt him. I hope he's not upset with me..." Cat said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Kitty, he seemed genuinely impressed when we came back from our job request...I'm just pissed I missed the fight. I heard it was amazing." Levy said.

"It was pretty awesome, I'm not even gonna lie. Even though I was terrified of him...he's very powerful." Cat said.

"Uh huh, he isn't an S Class wizard for nothing." Levy joked. "Master wants you to rest up until your 100%, okay? And Mira said she'll make you some dinner on the house."

"Really? That's so sweet of her, but I have to pay her back somehow."

"I don't think that's what on the house means." Levy said, before both girls started laughing.

As the next hour passed, Cat continued to get visits from other guild members while she healed up in the infirmary. Mirajane had even brought dinner over to her when she visited, which caused Cat to thank her a dozen times.

"Cat, how come you never told us you were this powerful?" Lucy asked her.

"Uh...I didn't know?" Cat asked, unsure of the answer she had gave.

"You should know this already Lulu, never judge a girl's power by her small statue, right?" Levy grinned.

Lucy grinned back and said, "Definitely, Lev."

"Cat, you never told me you practice Make magic." Gray said.

"Is that what it's called?" Cat said back.

"Uh yeah...you didn't know that?"

"Hmm...I guess it makes since. So yes, I do. My mom—" Cat started, but stopped abruptly. She wasn't sure if she should say anything about her past life or not.

_**Go ahead Cat, you can say it**_. Stefani's voice said in her head.

"My mom taught me how to use it when I was young...but she said I was born with too much of it." Cat said slowly.

Gray's face seemed to change, but only momentarily. "R-Really?" He asked her. _That sounds so familiar..._.he thought in his head.

"What kind of magic do you use, Gray?" Cat asked him.

"The same." He answered, holding his hand out. He had then formed the same bowl she was eating soup out of, but entirely out of ice.

"That's so cool! You're an ice wizard? My foster mom was too..." She said.

"You had a mother, and a foster mother?" Natsu said from out of nowhere.

"Y-Yeah..." Cat said.

"Guys, I think we've been asking too many questions. Let the girl rest up." Levy said, putting her arm around Cat's shoulder.

"She's right, we should leave her alone."

The next day, Cat had realized that the constantly passing out and getting weak after using her magic was indeed a concern, especially for Makarov. Now that he had an idea of just what kind of power she had, he knew that all she had to do was learn how to sustain it for a long period of time without getting drastically weak.

"Your main concern is concentration, which is something you kind of don't have." Lucy told her, causing Cat to look at her like she was crazy. "I meant concentration with your magic!" She then laughed. "Let's try to get you in the mood to focus, that way you'll be able to use your magic longer, instead of using one move and feeling really weak."

"Right. But how do I do that?" Cat said.

"I know one person that's been helping me concentrate, maybe he'll help you too." Lucy said.

"Who?"

"Stand back." Lucy said, and took out one of her Celestial Spirit keys from her holder. She held it out in front of her and said, "Open, Gate Of the Goat, Capricorn!"

Cat's eyes got wide as she saw a light come from the keys, and seconds later, a manly-looking goat was standing in front of them, in a black tuxedo.

"Wow...this is one of your spirits?" Cat asked in awe.

"Yup, and he's a great one at that!" Lucy beamed.

"I appreciate the compliment, Lady Lucy, but is there a reason why I was summoned?" Capricorn asked.

"Yes, but are you busy right now?" Lucy asked back.

"No, it's just been quite some time."

"Right, sorry about that. This is Cat, she's our newest family member." Lucy said, pointing to Cat. "She's pretty strong, but needs help sustaining her powers long enough, instead of using a chunk of it once and becoming weak. Can you help her out?"

"If you insist—"Capricorn started, but stopped when there was rumbling in the ground below them. Soon, a hole appeared in the ground in front of them, and lady dressed in a maid's outfit popped up, landing right on her feet.

"Princess, I heard you needed some help? May I be of some assistance?" The lady asked.

"No, Virgo! I didn't summon you!" Lucy yelled back.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to punish me for my mistake?"

"No! Just get back to the Spirit World, please? I'll summon you when I need you!"

"As you wish, Princess." With that, the lady went back underground.

"Uh...was that—" Cat asked.

"Virgo, she's another one of my spirits." Lucy said shaking her head slowly. She looked back at Capricorn and said, "So, can you help Cat?"

"Yes." Capricon answered, before looking at Cat.

"Good. Sit down Cat, Indian-style." Lucy told her.

Cat obeyed, sitting down on the ground and crossing her legs, before Capricorn walked up behind her and straightened her slouched back.

"Young ladies such as yourself shouldn't slouch like lazy little boys." He said. Cat blushed with embarrassment, and so did Lucy.

"Uh, he can be a little blunt. But he doesn't mean any harm Cat, trust me." Lucy said. "Capricorn, can you try not to be so straightforward?"

"For you Lady Lucy, I will. But no promises are guaranteed. Now _Caaat_, I want you to close your eyes and think of a happy point in your life. Maybe you at the beach, or you playing with your family...anything that makes you calm and happy."

Cat closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. Immediately, a flashback when she was younger began playing in her mind. She was helping her birth mother bake a cake, in that little cottage in the middle of seemingly nowhere. The vision continued, and she saw her younger self taking the spoon with cake batter on it and hitting Stefani's cheek with it, causing the batter to splatter on her face as well. The vision was mute, but she could see the two of them laughing and Stefani pick her up, kissing her cheek and mouthing, "I love you, baby girl."

"That's it. Whatever it is you're thinking, continue it." Capricorn's voice said.

"Wow, that's a powerful aura..." Lucy said, looking at the dense, but calm aura that was surrounding Cat.

The aura continued to circulate, but Cat began feeling slightly tired, causing the movement to change slightly as well.

"Keep it up Cat, it's been 45 seconds. Try to make it to 60." Capricorn told her.

Cat tried her hardest to keep calm, but the bearing weight of her power began getting to her, and her aura began shifting.

"Breathe, Cat. Inhale and exhale slowly through your nose, and out your mouth." Capricorn said. She began breathing slowly, just like he said, and her aura began calming down once again. The light around her turned a soft and cool blue color, which indicated that she was focused once again.

"And...stop." He finally said, she breathed out heavily and the light went away before she fell back onto the ground.

"You did great!" Lucy said, smiling down at her. She looked back up and Capricorn and said. "Thanks Capricorn, you've been a big help."

"Thanks...Capricorn..." Cat panted.

"No problem. Summon me again if you need me, Lady Lucy." Capricorn said before disappearing. Lucy sat on the ground next to her and stretched her legs out.

"You just gotta keep doing it, and you'll have your endurance under control in no time." She said.

"You think so?"

"I know so, girl. It's tough, but you can do it." Lucy grabbed her hand into her own and smiled at her, causing Cat to smile right back.

_I dunno how I stumbled upon this crazy ass guild, but I'm happy that I did..._Cat thought.

* * *

**This was a long one, but it was totally worth the extra time writing it. I really liked it, what say you? I'll be updating soon guys!**


	7. Helluva Welcome

**Chapter Six: Helluva Welcome**

"Hey, woman!"

Stefani opened her eyes and saw the bright artificial light shining in her face. In front of her was a very large man with a cloak over his body, and mask over his face. He put the light away from her face and grabbed her arm.

"Get up! The Master wants to see you." His gruff voice said as he roughly pulled her to her face. She could barely stand from being weak, but the man still dragged her out of the cell, making his way towards the creaky stairs. He brought her out of the dungeon-like area and into one of the rooms upstairs. When he walked inside, he threw Stefani on the floor like a rag doll and looked back at her.

"He'll be here soon." The large man spat out, before slamming the door behind her.

Stefani stood up slowly and looked at the bright light bulb above her, and the lamp that was on the table to her right. She closed her eyes and the light bulb seemed to dim, before exploding completely. Her body shined a bit, and she felt energy flowing through her body, just as the door opened again.

"What did I tell you about breaking my lights?" A deep voice said from behind her.

"How else am I supposed to get my energy." She answered.

She felt someone forcibly turn her around, and she was face to face with the Evil itself.

"The whole point of keeping you in trapped in the dungeon is so you don't have energy, woman." Rin growled.

"Get off of me." She warned him lowly.

"I know you know where she is Stefani." He gripped her tighter, causing her to wince in pain. "Where is my daughter."

"I don't know." Stefani lied.

"You're lying. I know you are. So when I finally do find her, I will turn her into my powerful little monster right in front of your eyes." He threatened. "So you better hope and pray that I don't."

"Why do you want her so bad?! She has no idea about how she is, let my daughter be a regular girl!" She yelled back.

"She's not regular, so I'm not going to pretend that she is. Stefani, you are alive, and you've been alive this entire time for a reason, remember that. The second I decide you are useless to me, you're dead." Rin said. "Tell me where Ecaterina is, now." He then demanded her.

"I don't know where she is." Stefani repeated. "You might as well kill me, bastard."

Rin smirked and caressed her face and said, "I'll get you to talk, Stefani. I was always good with my words...you'd honestly rather my son find her than me? Fine." He finally let go of her and walked back out of the room. "Take her back into her cell. And she gets no meal tonight." He told the guards outside of the door.

Once Stefani was back into her cell, she felt her energy depleting slowly and sat up against the wall, closing her eyes once again.

"No matter what they do to me...I'll never lead them to you, sweet Cat." She said softly. "I just hope you're ready when the time comes, because I dunno if I can hold him off for too much longer..."

* * *

"Yo, Cat!"

Cat looked down the road and saw Natsu walking over to her, waving and smiling.

"Hey!" She said as she felt her heart skip a beat, and waved back to him. When he got up to her, she noticed that he was alone. "You're by yourself today?"

"Well I was with Happy, but he smelled fish and took off." Natsu grinned. "Whatcha doing?"

"Eh, nothing much, I'm kinda bored today. There aren't a lot of requests so I guess it's a chill day for me." Cat said. She held her hand out and a small ball of light appeared, just as he sat down on the bench.

"So you use the same magic as Gray, huh? You can make anything out of light?"

"I sure can. Watch." The ball of light in Cat's hand suddenly turned into a mini version of Happy, causing Natsu to start laughing loudly.

"That's awesome! I wish the little buddy was here to see that. He'd be flattered." He got out. "Are you able to use your magic anywhere, or just in the light?"

"I can use it anywhere, but I feel stronger when I'm in lighted area. Like right now—" Cat pointed to the bright sun in the sky and continued. "I feel pretty strong because of the sun. But I can also use artificial light to my advantage as well."

"Artificial light? Like light bulbs?"

"Uh huh. I can even use my magic in darkness...but I begin to get tired if I use it for too long without a source of energy near by..." The mini Happy that was made out of light in her hand suddenly turned back into four balls of light, and she threw them in the air. They eventually disappeared, and she looked back over at Natsu, their eyes connecting for one second.

"Uh well, I was about to head back to the guild." He said, looking away and scratching his head nervously. "You wanna come with me?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure, let's go." Cat said, standing up.

When they had got back to the guild, it seemed as though everyone was pretty excited about something, which Cat had no idea about it.

"So you guys celebrate Halloween out here too?" Cat asked.

"Duh, girl!" Levy answered. "It's pretty important, besides the Fantasia Parade."

"It's pretty fun...Erza gets particularly excited about it too." Lucy whispered.

"Of course, I get to requip into as many gorgeous costumes as I can." Erza called out.

"I think the point is to only wear one costume a day." Levy said back.

"I like to think outside of the box, Levy!" Erza said back.

Levy giggled and looked at Cat, before saying, "So, are you going to participate in this years Halloween Festivities?"

"Hell yeah!" Cat answered. "What do you guys do?"

"Well on the day before, all of the town's vendors come out to the market square and have a mini-festival type thing. All of the things they sell are damn-near free, so it's pretty fun to catch some sweet deals on food and magic. But the real fun happens on Halloween." Levy started.

"Yup! It's like a big party throughout the entire town. Music is playing, people are showing off their costumes, we give the little kids candy. There's even a costume contest that the townspeople judge and everything." Lucy finished. "It's going to be amazing this year, Cat."

"I'm excited hearing about it! Too bad it's three weeks away." Cat said sadly.

"Eh, don't worry. Keep yourself busy with requests and it'll go by quick. Besides, there's rarely any dull moments in this crazy ass guild." Levy joked.

"Alright everyone, I need you to lend me your eyes and ears for a minute." Makarov's voice called out from a distance.

The guild hall fell silent, and Cat turned around, looking up and seeing Makarov standing on the top of the stairs, with Gildarts and Mirajane standing on both sides of him.

"As you know, Halloween is literally weeks away. This time is one of the most festive for Magnolia, besides the week of the Fantasia Parade. The Magic Council allows us to go all out, which means we cannot cause any attention to this guild up until then. The requests you go on...please just make sure you do the job you are asked to do. _That's it_. I know for some people, it's probably impossible to ask for no reparation damages on your behalf—" He started.

"Aw come on Gramps, you don't gotta put us on the spot like that!" Natsu called out.

"I didn't say any names, child." Makarov chuckled. "You just made yourself look guilty. Anyway, while it may be completely impossible to ask for no damages that we have to pay for and report back to the Council, please try to at least keep it to a minimum. This year is going to be even bigger and better than the last, so I need everyone's help to make our party the best in town."

"You don't gotta worry about that. Fairy Tail always throws the best parties." Gray smirked.

"I can definitely agree with that, and I haven't been here too long." Cat agreed.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Let's make this holiday season one of our best ones yet!" Makarov said, holding his finger up in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, putting their fingers up in the air as well.

–

When Cat back to her bedroom later that night, she was expecting to take a shower and head straight to sleep. Instead, she had gotten an unwanted surprise when she walked into a completely ransacked room. Her bed was literally ripped apart (she had no idea who or what could've ripped a mattress and bed frame apart so easily), the majority of her clothes that were hung up in the closet were thrown on the floor, and the picture frames, writing utensils and other necessities that were on her desk were thrown and in pieces as well.

"What the..." She said, too shocked to even say one word.

"Hey Cat, we're about to take a bath—" Mirajane started as she walked into the room, but stopped when she saw the catastrophe. "Oh no! What happened?"

"I don't know...look at my bed! And my pictures...my clothes!" Cat yelled.

"Okay Cat, just take it easy..." Mirajane said to her, trying to calm her down.

"...My jewel!" Cat suddenly remembered, running straight to her drawer to search for the jewel she had kept in there in case of emergencies. Thinking that it was stolen, she was relieved to find out that it was still was still tucked in an envelope.

"What's going on? We heard screaming." Levy said as she ran into the room. She stopped in her tracks as well and gasped loudly. "Oh my goodness!"

"It seems as though her room was ransacked..." Erza said, walking into the room as well.

"What the hell is with all of the yelling?" Cana slurred as she walked inside as well, her eyes widening when she saw what everyone else was seeing. "Cat, you had a party in here all by yourself?" She joked.

Mirajane saw the pissed look that Cat was giving Cana, and immediately stepped in. "Cat, she's just a little tipsy. She didn't mean it." She said quickly.

"This is unacceptable." Erza said angrily. "I'm the superintendent of Fairy Hills, and I let this happen right under my nose."

"It's okay Erza. Obviously this happened when we were all at the guild hall." Levy said.

"Even still...Cat, I don't want you worrying about this. I will find out who did this, and why. Okay?" Erza told her.

"Okay..." Cat said sadly.

"You can sleep in my room with me tonight, Kitty. Tomorrow we can go shopping for some new bedroom items if you want." Levy said.

"Yeah...sounds good. Thanks." Cat said, giving a weak smile.

_Who would do this to my room?_ Cat thought as they all cleaned up the glass and broken pieces off of the floor._ They weren't looking for money...so what were they trying to do? Mom, do you have any ideas?_

Cat waited for her mother to answer her in her thoughts, but heard nothing instead. _You must be busy...it's okay.._she said, smirking to herself.


	8. Spar With Me, Baby (Part One)

**Guys! It has literally felt like forever since I've been on here. I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's just been a crazy past few months. I've been sick and in and out of the hospital...multiple times. I was also just diagnosed with GAD (General Anxiety Disorder) as well, although now that I think about it, I've been having anxiety attacks on and off for the past 5 years...smfh. It's been hard, but I've been able to keep calm for the most part, and find different ways to channel my stress. Writing is definitely one of those ways, and I thought since I'm going to be off of work (and class) tomorrow because of the holiday (Happy Independence Day in advance, everyone!), why not get back to what I was doing before, and continue this amazing ass story? I had to read from the beginning so that I could remember what I wanted to write next, and once I started, I just didn't stop until three chapters later. I've edited and released chapter's seven and eight now, and I'll post chapter nine tomorrow after it's been proofread.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's in this story. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Spar With Me, Baby (Part 1)**

The next day rolled around, and Cat had been feeling extremely exhausted and stressed out. It was to the point where she didn't want to get out of bed…well, Levy's bed to be exact, and Levy had to drag her out of it. When she fell to the floor, a big thud was heard throughout the entire building.

"Ow! Come on!" Cat growled angrily.

"Not my fault, you should've got up Kitty!" Levy laughed. "Let's go. We wanna catch the furniture store when it first opens up."

"Why…"

"What do you mean, why? Did you already forget what happened to your room?" Levy asked her.

"No, I mean why do we gotta get there early." Cat was now standing on her feet, rubbing her behind gently.

"Because it's the only furniture store in town, and they tend to get pretty crowded. We get there early, we'll be able to get your things quicker. Did you make a list of everything you need to pick up?"

"Yeah, I made it last night…" Cat answered.

"Great! Let's go shower, and get a move on it!" Levy said excitedly, before walking out of the room.

When she was gone, Cat sighed heavily and shook her head, making her way out of Levy's room as well. _So much for training and doing requests early today…_she thought as she walked towards her still destroyed bedroom. She still couldn't believe what had happened, and felt pretty bummed out about it. Everyone continued to express their regret as she continued to get showered and dressed, to the point where she had to convince them that she'd be okay. Once she was dressed, it was time for them to go shopping for new furniture. _Oh, what a great day this will be._ Cat thought sarcastically as they made their way out of Fairy Hills.

Four hours later, Cat's bedroom was fixed, new and improved with some pretty stylish furniture. She didn't even spend all of the jewel she had gotten from her first job, which was pretty good as well. After setting up and cleaning her room to her liking, she finally plopped on her newer, softer bed, very satisfied.

"Cat!" She heard Levy yell from outside of her room door. At first, she didn't answer, which caused Levy to call out again. "Hey!"

Cat sighed and stood back up, walking over to her door and opening it. Then, she saw Levy running around in circles and Erza chasing her, an outfit in her hands.

"You have to try this on!" Erza yelled. "I need to make sure I have the perfect sidekick for my Halloween costume!"

"No I don't! Ask someone else to do it!" Levy yelled back as she continued running away from her. She made a B-line towards Cat's room suddenly, causing Cat to jump back.

"Guys, I literally just got new furniture!" Cat yelled as they ran around her room. "Take it somewhere else!"

Erza finally stopped chasing her and stood still. "Levy McGarden, you will be my sidekick for Halloween." She demanded.

"I bet you, I won't." Levy said back.

"Oh, really?" Erza smirked, before using her magic to requip, and change the outfit she was wearing. Now, she was sporting her Heaven's Wheel armor, aiming her many swords at Levy and Cat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cat cried out.

"Be my sidekick or you won't live to see Halloween." Erza demanded again.

"No!" Levy yelled.

"You're crazy!" Cat yelled back, looking at both of them. "Both of you are bat-shit crazy! Levy, please agree to be her damn sidekick!"

Levy was silent for a few seconds, before finally sighing, "Fine…fine. I'll be your stupid sidekick, Erza."

Erza smiled goofily, changing back into her somewhat casual clothing. "Great! You've made a wonderful choice, Levy!" She exclaimed.

_There is something seriously wrong with this woman…._Cat thought, shaking her head and laughing.

"Oh yeah, Cat. I thought you'd like to see something." Erza said, before reaching in her pocket. "I found this strange thing on the floor in here while you were furniture shopping. Is it yours?"

Cat looked at the item, which looked like a rare gem, or a weird looking rock. "No…doesn't look familiar to me. You think the person who trashed my room dropped it?"

"Maybe. I was thinking of finding out exactly what it is and going from there." Erza said.

"Sounds like a plan to me—" Cat was cut off by her stomach growling, loudly. She began laughing nervously and shook her head again. "Guess my tummy's tryna tell me to feed it."

"Now that I think about it, all of that running around made me hungry too…Erza, you feel like going out to eat with us?" Levy asked.

"I'll pass tonight. I have a few things to take care of, like finalizing our costumes!" She answered excitedly, making her way out of the room.

"She's really excited about this." Cat smirked.

"That's how she always is." Levy sighed, before looking at her. "So, whatcha in the mood for?"

"You know I'm new to Magnolia. Surprise me." Cat smiled back.

Levy laughed and placed her arm around Cat. "Then I got the perfect spot. Me and the guys always go there…you'd love it."

"Lead the way then, good woman." Cat joked.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

"So, today is the day we all usually train in some kind of way. Our magic powers, or combat skills, or a mixture of both. Since the guys love punching each other's lights out, they definitely love when we do this."

Cat nodded, and listened as Lucy continued to explain what they were about to do that day.

"We literally have to do this in the field behind the guild hall, because it can be pretty damn destructive. But, it lets us test out each other's strengths, and show off how strong we've gotten." Lucy continued.

"You can finally start putting what you've been practicing to the test as well, Cat." Wendy chimed in.

"Sounds pretty damn cool to me. So what, we just randomly pick out who we spar against?" Cat said.

"It's like a lottery. Write your name down on a piece of paper and place it in Ridas' hat. Then Master picks out two by two…makes it pretty interesting." Levy said.

"Oh, hell yeah! That sounds fun! Will you guys be a part of it?" Cat asked them.

"Yeah, no." Levy answered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Wendy said.

"Same here….I participated last time and had to go against Mirajane." Lucy sighed.

"And you lost? But she seems so sweet…how did she beat you?"

Wendy, Lucy and Levy made a face as though they had just seen something horrific, before Lucy shook her head.

"It's better if you didn't know just yet, Cat." She said.

So, the sparring lottery began, and it seemed as though Cat, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Evergreen were the only females who placed their names in the hat. That meant that there was a chance they would go against each other, or one of the guys.

"Alright Ridas, shake up the hat!" Makarov started.

"Oui, as you wish Master." Ridas said, before waving the paintbrush he had in his hand around in a circle. His hat, which was levitating, began spinning and shaking around as well. This continued for a few seconds before he stopped, and Makarov dug his hand into the hat.

"Let's see our first two opponents, shall we?" He said as he pulled his hand out of the hat. He looked at the first two pieces of papers he had in his hand and smiled. "Ah, this should be a good one. Evergreen versus Erza."

Evergreen's face immediately darkened, while Erza's brightened like she had just spotted a field of strawberry cakes.

"She's done for." Bickslow and Fried snickered.

"Hey! Do you have no type of confidence in your teammate?!" Evergreen shrieked.

"Excellent. You will be the first to test out my newest armor, Evergreen." Erza said confidently.

"Oh God…" Evergreen answered back.

"Next is…" Makarov continued, taking two more pieces out of the hat. "Droy versus Romeo."

"Alright, this should be a piece of cake." Droy smiled.

"You would think of cake." Romeo smirked. "But don't rule me out just yet, Droy. I'm not that easy to beat."

Makarov continued taking names out of the hat, to the point where he declared that it would have to be divided up into two days-worth of sparring. It had seemed like everyone else had been called but Cat, and she wasn't surprised. She thought that because she was new, she probably wouldn't get a chance to spar with her fellow guild mates.

"Alright kids, this is the last set." Makarov announced, reaching into Ridas' hat one more time. He stared at the two paper for what seemed like a few seconds, and began laughing. "Oh, this will definitely be interesting. Looks like our last sparring partners are gonna be Natsu and Cat."

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Lucy said.

Cat, who was too surprised to speak, was able to glance over to the other side of the room. Natsu's expression looked similar to hers. Everyone was still murmuring in surprise when she finally spoke up.

"Looking forward to it." She said, smiling at him.

"Uh….same." He smiled back. "Don't think I'm going easy on you either."

"Wouldn't count on it."


	9. Spar With Me, Baby (Part Two)

**Chapter Eight: Spar With Me, Baby (Part Two)**

The first day of sparring battles were intense, and pretty damn amazing as well. Cat watched everyone's matches in awe as they fought, one by one. Unsurprisingly to everyone but her, Erza had beaten Evergreen. But according to everyone around her, Evergreen pretty much outdid herself from the last time the two of them fought, and it was a pretty close match. On the other hand, Romeo had managed to get the upper hand on Droy, which surprised every freaking body. Macao was cheering with happiness for his son, and Jet and Levy looked horrified.

"Oy, Droy. I hope you did this on purpose." Cat remembered Jet telling him at the end of it. Droy looked at him like he was crazy before walking away, back inside of the guild.

There were three sparring matches afterwards: Juvia and Fried had gone head to head, with Fried coming out victorious. Laxus and Bickslow went at it afterward (which Fried was particularly upset about. Cat had realized that Fried really, _really_ cared about his friend and leader of the Thunder Legion. She figured that's what true friends are for.), and Laxus was victorious, but not before complementing Bickslow on how much better he had gotten. The last match of that day was Cana and Gray, which had to be ended after a tipsy Cana was about to do Fairy Glitter on him for no apparent reason. It was announced as a draw, after Gray cursed her out something terrible.

Now, it was the second and final day of sparring, and there were only two matches. Gajeel had sparred against Jet and beat him, quite quickly and effortlessly.

"It's official. Team Shadow Gear is the laughing stock of the guild." Levy sighed heavily.

"Is that why you were smiling when Gajeel won?" Lucy said slyly, while elbowing her rib playfully.

"Oh, please." Levy groaned, but was still blushing red.

"No offense Shrimp, but your cronies have always been laughing stocks." Gajeel smirked as he walked back over to her.

"Hey! Say that to my face you Iron-Headed freak!" Droy called out.

"Ah shut up before I get the other shrimp to kick your ass again." Gajeel yelled back.

"Can you guys just….not. Please." Levy exhaled sharply.

"Alright everyone, it's time for our finally sparring match!" Mira called out happily from a few feet away.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed, getting to his feet immediately afterwards. "I got anxious watching everyone rumble. Now it's my turn."

"Kitty, are you okay?" Levy said, turning to Cat, who was getting to her feet as well. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yup." Cat stretched her arms out before yawning. "Positive. Wish me luck!"

"You got this. You can totally beat the Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy said assuringly. Cat felt her stomach tighten with nervousness, but didn't let it phase her.

_I got this. No problem._ She thought as she walked to the middle of the field, and Natsu was walking towards her from the other side as well. They met up in the middle, an excited smile on his face. His sweet smile caused her to smile right back, just as Makarov, who was standing in between them, spoke up.

"You already know the rules, Natsu. Cat, keep it clean but give it your all, okay?" Makarov told her.

"Yes sir." Cat said, nodding her head.

"Okay, this match is starting….now!" Makarov called out, waving his hand down to the ground before moving away from them.

"You ready for this?" Natsu asked her slyly.

Cat felt herself getting slightly hot, but shook it off. Instead, she held her hands up in a defense stance. "More than ever." She answered.

Not even a second later, the two mages began trading blows with each other. Everyone looked on in awe as they kept up with each other, both speed and power wise.

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled out as he attempted to hit her with a fiery-fueled punch. Cat thought she had time to dodge it but was surprised by how fast it was, before getting hit by it. She flew to the ground and hit it with force.

"Ouw!" Levy flinched when she saw Cat hit the ground.

"Cat!" Lucy called out in worry.

"I'm…good!" Cat heard herself say as she stood up without a struggle. "Good hit!" She called out to Natsu.

"Thanks! It's not over yet though." Natsu smirked as he suddenly appeared in front of her, ready to punch her again. This time she anticipated it and grabbed his fist with ease, before looking right into his eyes and smiling.

"Nice try." She smirked before slamming him into the ground. He groaned from under her, before opening his eyes to look up at her, smirking once more.

"Watch yourself." He smirked.

"Huh?" She said, before feeling a burning sensation in the same hand she was still holding his fist in. She yelped and let go of his hand, getting from on top of him as well. There was a small amount of smoke coming from her hand, but it didn't have burn marks on it. _He burned my hand? But how?_ She thought in confusion.

"Kitty, look out!" She heard Levy called out, causing her to snap back into reality. Natsu was once again coming right towards her, and his hit connected with her again. She managed to keep her balance after stumbling on her feet for a few seconds, before clapping her hands together.

"Light Make….." She started.

"Fire Dragon…" He started simultaneously.

"Time!" Makarov's voice cause both of them to stop mid attack. They both looked at him with confusion.

"Did you guys forget there was a time limit? It's been 15 minutes." Mira said to them.

"Now that I think about it, they were sparring for a while." Juvia said.

"Yeah, I guess everyone was so caught up to see what would happen that we didn't realize time was going back." Lucy said.

"Good job, kids." Makarov said to the both of them when he walked back up to them. "I'm calling this as a draw."

"Oh great job, Salamander. You couldn't even beat the squirt." Gajeel joked out loud.

"Stop it, that's not nice." Levy told him.

"Oh shut up! Cat's was actually more tough than your opponent!" Natsu called out.

"Great guys, keep talking about me like I'm not right here." Jet said with annoyance.

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at Cat again, who was stretching her arms once more. "You're a damn good fighter. Who taught you martial arts?"

Cat stopped stretching and smiled at him. "My foster father." She answered as they walked back over to the rest of their guild mates. "It came with a cost though; I didn't learn how to control my magic." She joked.

"Aren't you glad you have friends that can help you with that now?" He asked.

"Friends?" She said surprised. "You consider me a friend?"

"Well duh, what else would you be?" Natsu said in an "matter-of-fact" way.

"A girl who almost kicked your ass." Cat joked.

Natsu had made a noise before laughing, "Yeah. Okay. If you say so. I said you were good, not better than me." He joked.

* * *

Later on that night, Cat had ended up walking back to Fairy Hills alone. She had stayed behind at the guild a little longer than the rest of the girls because she had helped Mira fix up some areas of their archive library. It was literally a huge room with books from ceiling to floor, wall to wall. The books were a variety; from the history of the guild, to just regular fiction and nonfiction types of novels.

"Hey! Cat, right?" She heard a voice call out and looked up. Jayceon was a few feet away from her, waving.

"Jayceon, what's up?" She said sweetly. "You're out this late?"

"Eh, it's really the only time I have to myself." Jayceon told her, while shrugging. "My house can get pretty hectic during the day. That's what happens when you have tons of siblings."

"You have siblings? Lucky." Cat said back.

"Hardly. I bet you enjoy having things for yourself." He joked. "I don't know what having my own things mean."

Cat laughed back and said, "Okay, you have a point. Well, I better get to my room before my friends get worried.

"Were you able to get new things for it?" He suddenly asked.

"H-Huh?" Cat asked in confusion. Jayceon looked at her silently, before smiling again.

"You…have a great night. Cat." He then said, before turning and walking away.

_How…the hell did he know about my room getting destroyed? Or was he even talking about that?_ She thought as she walked away slowly. _Ah hell, I'm tired. Let me get home._


	10. Festive (Part One)

**I hope everyone's had a good Fourth! It's been thundering and pouring ALL day where I'm at, so there was no cookouts for me unfortunately :(. I was able to write and edit the next two chapters, which is a good thing. Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Festive (Part One)**

Before she knew it, it was Halloween weekend and Cat found herself overly excited about the festivities that Magnolia was hosting. Three days of costumes, treats, partying and drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. She had already picked out a costume and was excited to wear it and show it off. Everyone around her seemed to be pretty excited about that weekend as well. The town was set up with street vendors selling food and merchandise, and there was even a town fair set up in the Central Square. Cat and Lucy had come back from a request earlier that day, and she immediately fell in awe with everything that had been set up so far.

"Cool, right?" Lucy said, nudging her. "The fair is gonna open up around 5 o'clock to the public. You wanna go?"

"I definitely do. I'm so excited for this, Luce!" Cat said happily.

Lucy smiled sweetly, "I can tell." She giggled. "When I first joined Fairy Tail and Halloween came around, I had that same excited look on my face. Although I still can't remember everything that happened the first night. I think I had a little too much to drink."

"I'm trying to get like that tonight." Cat admitted.

Lucy laughed and said, "Partying with the boys will get you nice and drunk. Don't worry."

"You think the guild hall is set up for the first party tonight?"

"It should be. When I stopped by earlier for breakfast Macao and Warren were just finishing up everything."

"Perfect!"

Hours later, Cat was dressed up in her Halloween costume: a zombie clown. Her outfit was reminiscent of a clown's colorful costume, but in a short romper form instead. Instead of her face being painted white like a clown, it was grey and dead-like, with fake blood splattered across her face and clothes. Levy was able to help her a little more with the costume makeup, and did a good job making the side of her face look like the skin was chewed off, only leaving flesh. She completed her costumed looked with a long, straight blonde wig that looked raggedy and disheveled, and red non-prescription contacts. In all honesty, Cat looked like the perfect mix of terrifying and beautiful, but of course she didn't see it that way.

While she was looking at herself in the mirror, there was a knock on her door before it opened.

"Cat, the girls and I are—oh my God!" Lucy exclaimed when Cat turned around to face her. She held her hand to her chest and began laughing, "You scared the shit out of me! That's your costume?"

"Uh huh. You likee?" Cat grinned.

Lucy walked up to her and tugged her wig. "You'd look really good as a Blonde. You should cross over to our side of the pond one day." She then winked.

Cat made a noise and shook her head, "Eh, maybe. For now I think the blue-black thing is working for me. But enough about me, look at you. You sexy kitten."

Lucy groaned playfully and shook her head, "I mean, Loke did pick it out for me. I would be rude if I didn't wear it."

"Oooh really? So are you two…." Cat said, before wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

"No!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks tinted red. "It would be weird for a celestial spirit and his master to be romantically involved, so no."

"Says who? We're mages Lucy. Far from normal." Cat said, wrapping her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Can we change the subject, please?" Lucy begged.

"We sure can." Cat laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

They had met up with the rest of the ladies in the dorm, before making their way to the town square, where the festivities had been going on. Cat immediately felt like she was in a dream. There were colorful lights everywhere, people singing and dancing in the streets (many of them already intoxicated). She had gotten a few compliments on her costume from a few of the towns people, which in return made her feel even better. Levy had dragged her, hand in hand, to one of the vendors and got the both of them cotton candy to munch on.

"You don't wanna stay with the other girls?"

"I'm already embarrassed by this costume, if people see me and Erza together they'll definitely laugh." Levy sighed as she munched on her cotton candy.

"Aww, I think you look cute, Lev." Cat smiled. "I like it. Robin, Boy Wonder is a lot cuter than your stereotypical sexy nurse or police officer."

"Thank you, you're too kind." Levy said in a monotone voice.

"There you are!" A voice said behind them. The two ladies turned around and saw Mirajane and Lisanna walking up to them. "Levy, Batman's been looking for you." Mira giggled.

"Please don't remind me." Levy groaned.

"Mira, Lisanna, tell her she looks cute. I don't think she believes me."

"You do look cute!" Lisanna said reassuringly. Of course, she was in a bunny costume. But now that Cat thought about it, she was pretty sure it wasn't a costume and Lisanna was just in her one of many forms of her Animal Soul takeover magic.

Mira on the other hand was dressed up as a cute version Donatello, one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Sure does. Both of you do. Cat you almost scared me with your costume." She grinned.

"That's what I was going for." Cat smirked. "Come on, I want to get on some rides!"

So, from about 5 o'clock to 8 o'clock in the evening, it seemed like everyone was having a blast outside at the fair. The guild's party would begin at 8:30 and end at who knew what time the next morning, most likely when everyone is passed out. Cat made her way over to the guild with the rest of the girls, when she ran into Natsu the for the first time that night.

"Hey! Where were you?" He called out to her.

"The fair!" Cat answered back.

"Really? I didn't see you there. But it was pretty crowded." He said. By this time, she was next to him and noticed his costume. She began laughing loudly.

"So you're Happy and Happy's you, huh? That's so cool." She got out in between her laughs. Indeed, Natsu was donning a blue costume with a tail that was replica to Happy, with whiskers drawn on his face. Happy had on a jacket and shorts similar to Natsu, and even had a small pink spiky wig on as well.

"Yeah welp, it was my idea." Natsu said.

"No it wasn't, it was mine!" Happy said back. "You wanted to be a fish."

"No you wanted to be a fish Happy." Natsu grunted. "I wanted to be a superhero."

"Good thing we didn't go with our first costumes then, huh?"

"You really decided to be the cat for Halloween?" A rough voice said from afar. It had turned out to be Gajeel, who was walking in their direction, Pantherlily floating no too far behind him. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "You running out of costume ideas Salamander?"

"At least I had an idea. Just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Natsu shot back. "A big blob of sweaty what-the-fuck?"

Cat let out a little laugh, and Gajeel looked right at her, causing her smile to go away almost immediately.

"Of course you wouldn't know what it is, moron. I'm a wolf. Idiot." Gajeel then said, before looking at Cat again. "Cat? I didn't even know that was you. Nice costume."

"Thanks?" Cat said, slightly surprised. _Did he just compliment me? Eh, maybe Levy was right about him. Cool._

"You've seen Levy?" He then asked her. "I'm dying to know what the Shrimp's costume is."

"She was just—" Cat started but was cut off by the sound of a loud bell.

"Alright everyone, I need a few seconds of silence." She heard the Master's voice call out. Even though the crowd was huge, filled with both guild members and townspeople, every eventually quieted down soon afterward. "I'd like to first say to the townsfolk, welcome to Fairy Tail. The Magic Counsel has finally allowed us to throw our own festivities for the first time in three years, so we're going to take full advantage of it. This is night one of our Halloween Extravaganza. Food and drinks are five jewel each all night. Hope you guys have a great time!" Makarov then announced.

The crowd cheered happily and the guild hall's doors opened. Cat's eyes became wide for the umpteenth time that night, as the guild hall looked completely transformed. Some of the crowd began making their way inside, but Cat felt stuck. Natsu was already halfway up the stairs when he noticed she hadn't moved yet.

"Yo! You coming inside for some fun or what?" He called out. She finally broke out of her trance and blinked a few times, before looking at him.

"Y-Yeah! I'm right behind you!" She said back, before making her way up the stairs as well. "Let's do this!"

**_Go and have fun, baby. Have the time of your life…. who knows when the next time you will celebrate like this. _**

She heard Stefani's voice say soothingly in her head. It wasn't like the last few times her mother had telepathically spoke to her. Her voice was calm…eerily calm. But, Cat shook it off, and was going to take her mother's advice.

**_I am. Don't worry, mommy._ She said back.**


	11. Festive (Part Two)

**Chapter Ten: Festive (Part Two)**

There were colorful lights flashing everywhere, and black, yellow and orange and red streamers and balloons hanging high all throughout the guild hall. Music was playing loudly as the middle of the floor was filled with people in their Halloween costumes dancing. The bar was still open, and Mira had eventually made her way back over to it so that she could serve some of the patrons that were crowding up behind it.

Cat looked around in shock, not believing this was the same guild hall she was so used to going to every day. It was almost unrecognizable with all of the decorations it was sporting, which was exactly what the Master was going for. Speaking of, she looked over by the bar briefly and already saw him chugging down a few beers with Gildarts and Wakaba_. Master's already having a good time…_. she thought as she smiled at them. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she realized she had been standing by the door for a while, and started walking again.

"Kitty!" She heard Levy's voice call out over the music. She turned around and saw her walking closer, noticing a difference in her costume.

"Did you alter your costume?" Cat asked.

"Mhmm. Might as well make it more of my style. You like?" Levy said, before twirling around in a circle one time.

"I do." Cat said, while smiling back at her.

"Thank you, good ma'am." Levy said, before grabbing her hand. "Let's get some drinks."

"Sure, as long as you're paying." Cat smirked.

"Yeah right, I already covered our cotton candy and hot dogs earlier." Levy said.

"Alright alright, I'll pay for us." Cat sighed.

The two girls laughed as they walked hand-in-hand to the bar, Cat ordering both of them drinks. It would be the first of many drinks they would have, and the start of a very interesting and crazy night. An EDM-like, bass boosting song that Cat had no idea what the name was playing throughout the guild, even though she found herself bobbing her head to the beat.

"Oh, have you seen your little friend?" Cat asked Levy as she took another sip of her drink. "He was looking for you earlier."

"H-He was?" Levy asked back, her face turning pink in the cheeks.

"Mhmm." Cat wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Wanted to see what you were wearing as a costume."

"Great, and now he'll tease me for being Robin." Levy rolled her eyes before drinking the last bit that was in her cup. "Donnie, can I get another round?" She called out to Mira.

Mira began giggling and nodded her head. "Sure Levy, give me a second."

"You sure you wanna another drink? You know us small fries are lightweights." Cat joked.

"Please, I can handle it." Levy smirked. Mira handed her another glass of alcohol and she thanked her, before looking at Cat again.

"Cat, you want another one?" Mira asked her.

"You know what? I'd like two, if that's okay with you." Cat answered confidently.

"Two? Whoa, you're a big shot tonight huh? Levy laughed.

"Guess so." Cat shrugged.

Mira was able to get her two glasses and like a champ, she downed both of them. Her chest burned slightly, and her vision began to get a little bit blurry. There were sounds of commotion from a few feet away from them, and Cat had noticed some of her guild mates cheering each other on. When she squinted her eyes, she noticed that there was an arm wrestling battle going on.

"Lev, let's go and see what's going on…." Cat slurred. When she didn't hear an answer, she turned around and saw Levy finishing off her third drink.

"Huh?" Levy slurred.

"I said—" Cat hiccupped before continuing. "Let's go and see what's going on with the guys."

"Okay."

By the time they made their way over to the guys, Gray had just beaten Natsu for the second time that night. Natsu yelled in annoyance and stood up.

"You cheated! Ain't no way in hell you beat me twice!" He yelled, which caused Gray to laugh in return.

"You lost, stupid. Get over it and drink your punishment." Gray snickered.

"What are ya'll doing?" Cat asked.

"Our version of arm wrestling. Loser's gotta drink as many shots the winner tells them to." Elfman answered. "A real manly game!"

Cat watched as Natsu downed one shot, and shook his head. "Nope, I officially too damn drunk. Can't drink anymore." He got out.

"You're lucky I don't wanna see you throwing up everywhere." Gray laughed.

"Can I give it a shot?" Cat asked. "Levy and I could—" She stopped when she didn't see Levy standing next to her anymore. Instead, she was a few feet away, sitting on Gajeel's lap. He had his arms around her, and must've been saying something_ really_ interesting in her ear because she couldn't stop laughing and was blushing furiously. Cat finally closed her mouth after it was open with surprise for a few seconds, and smiled slyly instead.

"Guess not." She continued. "I'm so gonna tease her about this shit in the morning."

"Who's next?" Gray called out. "I'm on a winning streak and I'm tired of kicking Natsu's ass!" Soon after, someone jumped on him from behind, damn near knocking him to the floor. It had turned out to be Juvia, who was still hugging him from behind.

"Gray, my darling! I'm so soo happy to see you!" She squealed.

"Look, you cannot be jumping on me like this!" Gray said. "What is it?"

"You should dance with me, darling." Juvia said, before pointing up to the speaker that was above them. "I love this song."

Gray looked at her for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, "Fine. One dance and that's it." He said, before taking her hand and walking away.

Cat eventually made her way back to an empty bar stool and sat down in it. She needed to sit for a second, her blurred vision wasn't helping either. She noticed each of her friends on the dance floor dancing away to "Me Too" by Meghan Trainor. Every Mira was whisked away to the dance floor and was dancing with Laxus, and Cat couldn't help but smile.

_**Why aren't you dancing, sweetie?**_ Her mother's rang in her head.

_**In case you haven't noticed, I have no one to dance with.**_ Cat answered jokingly in her head. _**It's cool though, I'm still having tons of fun.**_

_**I wouldn't be too sure about that**_. Stefani answered back.

Cat finished off the last bit of the drink she had ordered a few minutes before and placed it back on the bar counter, just as she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Natsu standing in front of her, looking away.

"Hey! What's up." She asked him.

"I um…. wanted to know if we could um…" He tried to get out.

Cat stared at him for a few second before jumping down from the bar stool. She then held her hand out and smiled. "Yeah, let's um." She joked.

He blinked at her for a second, before taking her hand into his, "I can't dance well. So don't judge me." He joked back.

"Guess I gotta teach you some moves then. Let's go." She said back.


End file.
